La búsqueda
by Anna Voig
Summary: Capítulo XIII!!!!... Un extraño sueño....por favor R/R ^____^
1. Cuando todo comenzó

Hola a todos ^_^

Este es mi segundo fic, la inspiración me llegó mientras lavaba los platos (muy en contra de mi voluntad...) y, no sé por qué, me puse a escribir inmediatamente....

Espero que les guste....

A diferencia del primero este lo voy a dedicar: A mi hermana (se lo acabo de leer y le gustó así que ya saben a quién culpar) y a mi enamorado ( que se va a enojar si se entera que mandé algo que él no leyó primero).

Bueno.... y sin más introducción...... aquí va:

Capítulo I 

Cuando todo empezó

Melanie terminó de limpiar el local y se preparaba para salir cuando se miró al espejo una vez más, mientras se ponía el abrigo, se veía terrible, su pelo negro estaba despeinado y sus ojos verdes se veían sin brillo y cansados...

 "¡Que día!", pensó; y es que aquel había sido un mal, mal día..... 

Comenzó con los gritos de su jefe, Laurence,  ya que llegó un poco tarde y se puso peor cuando llegó a almorzar una familia con dos niños pequeños que tiraron la comida por todos lados y rompieron dos platos y unos cuantos vasos..... Por supuesto a ella le había tocado limpiar absolutamente todo, ya que su compañera Kate estaba muuuy ocupada coqueteando con Laurence..... y el día terminó por arruinarse cuando su ex "compañera" ( si se puede decir compañera a alguien que hizo su vida miserable) de colegio, Lana, entró para comer...puso los ojos como platos al verla y le dio la propina como si le estuviera dando una limosna...

Ahora, mientras cerraba la puerta del restorán (le tocó cerrar porque Kate y Laurence se fueron misteriosamente temprano) se preguntaba que era lo que estaba haciendo realmente "¿Esto es todo?¿Esto es todo lo que voy a hacer con mi vida?", se preguntó.

Mientras caminaba hacia su departamento recordó el conjunto de circunstancias que la habían llevado a esto y que al mismo tiempo la habían alejado de su sueño...

Y es que el sueño de Melanie era ser escritora, lo había sido desde que tenía uso de razón.... recordaba haber escrito cientos de historias cuando niña; por eso es que apenas acabado el colegio entró a la universidad a estudiar literatura, cuando terminó salió de su pequeño pueblo natal, para dirigirse a la ciudad en busca de inspiración...........

Pero terminó desinspirada y en banca rota.... su mejor opción (su única opción) fue entrar a trabajar como mesera.... Y no estaba mal, al comienzo, pero llevaba en esto un año y ahora regresaban (cada vez más fuertes) las ansias de aventura que la habían llevado a dejar su pueblo y su familia.

Llegó a su pequeño departamento, encendió las luces, estaba agotada, días como ese le hacían recordar que no se suponía que fuera así....

Se dirigió a su escritorio, era su más preciada posesión, había pertenecido a su abuela, una mujer encantadora y muy sabia, que al morir se había llevado consigo una parte del corazón de Melanie, pero que le había dejado dos cosas: un consejo ("Nunca renuncies a tus sueños") y el escritorio.... Su abuela siempre había creído en ella, la escuchaba mientras Melanie le contaba sus historias, le leía su poesía, al mismo tiempo había sembrado en ella el amor por los libros y las ganas de aprender....

"¡Si me viera ahora!", pensó

Abrió el cajón, en él colocaba todo cuanto había escrito en toda su vida y empezó a revisar... llevaba días con una sensación extraña, una necesidad de escribir y expresarse, como si una historia quisiera salir de su cabeza... pero simplemente no podía hallarla...

Sacó unos papeles... poesías escritas hace tanto tiempo que parecía ser una vida... escritas para Alan, estudiaban juntos y pensaban casarse después de terminar la universidad.... pero lo que él terminó haciendo fue engañarla con la #"$#""# de Helen. En ese mismo momento terminó el compromiso y lanzó el anillo a la basura.

Su madre estaba devastada (tenía la costumbre de ponerse de parte de cualquiera menos de ella), adoraba a Alan y le dijo que se iba a quedar solterona.... lo cual era bastante ridículo considerando que Melanie solo tenía 25 años y toda su vida por delante ; además estaba mejor sola.

Siguió sacando papeles del escritorio, una de las hojas llamó su atención, estaba escrita con una letra casi ilegible "Es mía", reconoció Melanie "de cuando tenía 8 o 9 años" recordó; empezó a leer:

La extraña criatura 

_Por:  Melanie Rawiya_

_Había una vez una niña llamada Melanie (uy, que original, pensó) que vivía en una casa muy grande y con un gran jardín en un pueblo muy chico (buena descripción). Melanie no creía en magia, ni en magos ni en nada parecido, le parecía todo sobre esos temas una pérdida de tiempo, una tontería. Hasta que un día, cuando jugaba en su jardín, se encontró con una criatura extraña, de hecho era la criatura más extraña que había visto en toda su vida._

_Era una criatura pequeña, con ojos grandes y saltones y orejas como la de los murciélagos; había caído en unas de las trampas que colocaban en el jardín para evitar que los zorros se metieran a la casa y parecía estar pasando por un gran dolor, Melanie supo que hacer, se acercó a la criatura y la liberó de la trampa, luego hizo su mejor esfuerzo para curar la herida, después de un momento, cuando ya la había curado y estaba intentando darle algo que comer la criatura le habló:_

- _Señorita ,ya ha hecho mucho por Yeto, no se moleste más–dijo con una voz chillona, Melanie se frotó los ojos y se tocó las orejas, ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?._

- _¿Hablas? -Preguntó Melanie sin poder creerlo- ¿Qué eres? –añadió un poco descortésmente_

- _Sí,  Yeto habla, Yeto es un  elfo doméstico, para servirla... –dijo mientras se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia_

- _Mucho gusto Yeto –contestó Melanie_

- _Ahora Yeto debe irse, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer –le dijo Yeto_

- _No, espera, quiero saber más sobre ti –dijo Melanie, que quería saber más sobre esta extraña criatura_

- _No, no puede quedarse..._

_Melanie se puso muy triste en ese momento, ya que era lo más emocionante que le había pasado en su vida y no quería que se fuera, Yeto pareció darse cuenta de esto porque le dijo:_

- _Yeto le promete regresar, usted lo ayudó y Yeto le ayudará_

_Le dijo esto y desapareció_

"Vaya imaginación", pensó Melanie, no recordaba haber escrito esta hoja, la volteó, pero la historia terminaba ahí.... "Oh, no la terminé" se dijo con tristeza, al otro lado en la hoja solo había unas palabras, no era español y a Melanie no le parecían nada familiares, ni siquiera parecían haber sido escritas por ella en esa época, era una letra totalmente diferente, Melanie leyó:

Apectirumnus juramentetus pagus 

Escuchó un sonido extraño delante de ella, levantó lentamente la vista del papel, sus ojos se encontraron con la criatura que había nacido en su imaginación infantil, o al menos eso creía ella.... "No puede ser", se dijo asustada......Se frotó los ojos.... seguía allí...

- La señorita necesita su ayuda finalmente, Yeto ha venido para ayudarla.....

************

Aquí esta, un capítulo corto a comparación de mi otro fic pero si continúo serán más largos........ ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debo continuarla?, Por fa manden reviews y me dan su opinión ^_^


	2. Una visita inesperada

Capítulo II 

Una visita inesperada

Por un momento Melanie creyó que estaba definitivamente loca...  se armó de valor y casi temblando alargó su mano hasta tocar la nariz de la extraña criatura... era real...

- ¿Yeto? –preguntó con voz insegura

- Sí señorita, la señorita me recuerda

- Bueno... no precisamente...

- ¿No? Pero si ud. llamó a Yeto, y Yeto viene a ayudarla, como debe ser

Melanie inmediatamente releyó la historia, que no era tanto una historia al parecer...

- ¿Esto de verdad ocurrió? –vio al elfo asentir, y siguió preguntando con total incredulidad - ¿Eres un elfo doméstico?

- Sí señorita, Yeto hizo una promesa, su ama siempre hacia cumplir las promesas de Yeto, ahora por fin Yeto puede hacer lo que le fue encargado

Cualquiera fuera la intención del elfo con esas palabras Melanie no entendió nada, su cabeza aún daba vueltas "Es cierto" pensó "¿Cómo pude olvidar que conocí a un elfo?" "¿Será qué ya perdí la razón completamente?" . Mientras ella divagaba en estas preguntas el elfo sacaba de la nada un pedazo de papel (en realidad un pergamino... y para ser más precisos... un mapa) y se lo entregaba a Melanie, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar le dijo:

- La señorita debe ir a este lugar mañana, así Yeto cumplirá su promesa

Y apenas terminó de hablar.... desapareció

**********

Al sonar el despertador al día siguiente Melanie estaba segura de haber tenido un sueño muy extraño, algo sobre una criatura , un elfo, parte de una historia que había escrito cuando niña,

Se levantó , se duchó y cambió para ir a trabajar... no fue hasta que se acercó a la mesa del comedor con su taza de café diaria y vio el pergamino que se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño... que todo (incluyendo su historia ) era verdad.

Miró el papel con curiosidad, era un mapa, por un momento pensó en los cuentos de hadas que usualmente nos cuentan cuando niños, imaginó el tesoro oculto de un pirata o las joyas de los reyes, o bueno algo por el estilo... pero todas estas "divagaciones imaginativas" se vieron estancadas cuando se dio cuenta que era un simple mapa de Londres, cuya única cosa fuera de lo corriente era que estaba hecho en pergamino, y también que parecía un poco desactualizado.... "Y que me lo dio un elfo doméstico" pensó.

Justo en ese momento sonó la alarma de su reloj  "Uy, ya voy a llegar tarde" se dijo mientras se colocaba su abrigo y salía corriendo.... dejando el mapa sobre la mesa....

**********

Melanie no había decidido aún que hacer, no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en el mapa,  ni en los elfos ni en nada parecido... el restaurante estaba lleno, ni Kate ni ella se daban abasto para atender todas la mesas y lo peor era que Laurence no estaba, pues se había ido a pagar unas cuentas... en realidad Melanie no hubiera pensado para nada en eso si no fuera por un hecho importante:

Ella había dejado el mapa sobre la mesa 

Por eso se sorprendió al meter su mano en el bolsillo de su delantal para sacar su libreta y encontrarlo allí, cuando el delantal había estado el restaurante y el mapa en su casa... al comienzo, claro, pensó que debía haberse confundido, la verdad es que tal vez no se hubiera imaginado lo del elfo, pero eso no significaba que no se hubiera imaginado lo del mapa (al fin y al cabo era escritora ¿no? Tenía mucha imaginación), dejó el mapa en el bolsillo de su abrigo y regresó a atender las mesas y hasta ahí todo normal.... hasta que sacó de nuevo su libreta..... y ahí estaba el mapa..... otra vez:

Ella había dejado el mapa en el bolsillo de su abrigo 

Entonces hizo una prueba , nada mas que para comprobar que no se estaba volviendo loca (mas loca), colocó el mapa en su bolso, en un cuarto en la parte de atrás que utilizaban para cambiarse y ella salió para seguir atendiendo mesas... se revisó el bolsillo....... estaba el mapa.

"Magia" pensó , aunque no quería , pero dados los acontecimientos era cierto, existía, el mapa era mágico....

Y no se libraría fácilmente de el.

*********

Lo entendió así después de repetir y repetir la prueba, lo dejó en un armario, el baño, debajo de unas cajas de comida y por último se lo dio a Kate, que estaba convencida que Melanie estaba perdiendo la razón.

- Mel, ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó Kate preocupada

Y es que Melanie encontró una vez mas el mapa en su bolsillo, y cuando fue a pedírselo a Kate, para averiguar como es que había desaparecido esta no se acordaba ni siquiera que se lo había dado...

- No, no me siento bien –le contestó Melanie- creo que me esta dando fiebre, creo que mejor me voy a casa a descansar

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de decirle a Laurence –la calmó Kate, mientras que Melanie cogía su bolso y su abrigo y salía del restaurante.

No había que ser un gran genio para darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer, tenía que seguir las instrucciones del mapa si quería que este dejara de perseguirla de por vida, ya lejos del restaurante lo sacó del bolsillo y lo estudió, era Londres tal como ella creía, eran las instrucciones para llegar a un lugar llamado _El Caldero Chorreante_ .

Tomó el metro, y según las instrucciones del mapa no debía estar muy lejos cuándo llegó a una calle llena de diversas tiendas, perro no veía para nada un lugar con ese nombre, recorrió una vez más la calle, antes de volver a revisar el mapa.... 

Según este, el local debía estar cerca, justo entre esas tiendas... levantó la cabeza y lo vio... y no se sorprendió por no haberlo visto la primera vez.... Era un lugar muy pequeño, desentonaba con el resto de la calle llena de grandes y modernas tiendas, parecía ser muy antiguo, dado el aspecto del letrero que colgaba en la fachada... supo que si no fuera porque el mapa se lo mostraba jamás hubiera dado con ese lugar y se comenzó a preguntar si fuera mágico también.

Caminó hacia la puerta preocupada "¿Para qué me habrá hecho venir hasta aquí Yeto?"; otras personas en su lugar no habrían hecho caso al mapa ni aunque este los persiguiera de por vida, pero Melanie no era así, tenía afición por las aventuras y los retos, además que aquel elfo le había dado confianza, no podía ser malo...

Al entrar al local  tuvo la sensación de haber pasado a otro mundo , algo así como viajar en el tiempo, aunque no supo describirlo del todo, era un lugar oscuro, con muchas personas, todas ellas vestidas de manera muy rara con túnicas de colores, sentadas en las diferentes mesas, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que desentonaba ya que muchos rostros se levantaron a mirarla, se preguntó si no estaría mal vestida, ya que llevaba una falda corta y una blusa y su abrigo encima, tal vez no estaba siguiendo las reglas de vestir del local (aunque todos dentro parecían estar vestidos de manera mas bien exótica).

Estaba pensando en esto cuándo se dio cuenta que ya nadie la miraba y mas bien que entraba más gente por la puerta y que estaba estorbando en la entrada.

Pasaron un par de familias con niños, que parecían estar emocionados "¿Por entrar aquí?"

- Ma, quiero una escoba nueva ¿Ya? –preguntó un niño corriendo detrás de su madre, que parecía estar muy apurada.

- No, hijo hoy tenemos que comprar los libros....

Alcanzó ha escuchar, mientras pasaban por una puerta que parecía llevar al patio trasero, "¿Escoba?" se preguntó Melanie "¿Libros? ¿Dónde van a comprar libros? ¿No es esto un bar?" y así mas conversaciones extrañas de otro grupo.

- ¿Leíste _El Profeta_ de hoy? –preguntaba un anciano con una túnica amarillo canario.

- ¿Sí lo leí? Claro que lo leí... espero que el ministerio haga algo pronto...  – le contestó otro señor de túnica verde intenso que se encontraba fumando una pipa larga de la que salía humo de distintos colores...

Melanie  no intentó entender esa conversación, lo mejor era intentar encontrar a Yeto y averiguar para que la había traído aquí; se acercó al mostrador, donde se encontraba el cantinero, ya que si alguien sabía algo, lo más probable es que fuera él.

- Buenos tardes –dijo Melanie

- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Ud. es muggle, no? ¿Viene de compras? No creo que tenga edad suficiente para tener un hijo que ya vaya a Hogwarts.

Melanie lo miró totalmente confundida, prácticamente nada de lo que le había dicho tenía sentido para ella.... excepto el buenas tardes, claro.

¿No sería una especie de broma? pero Yeto era real, sin duda, y ¿Para qué le jugaría una broma un elfo que no conocía? Aunque si le había dado un mapa que la perseguía, quién sabe que más podría aparecer.

Se dio cuenta que el cantinero esperaba una respuesta... este la miraba como si ella no fuera muy inteligente y estaba a punto de volver a preguntar que es lo que Melanie quería cuando esta lo interrumpió:

- Verá, ¿Estoy buscando a un elfo? –dijo esto lentamente, y como pregunta ya que no estaba segura de que la entendiera, ¿y si el cantinero no conocía a los elfos? No quería sonar como una chiflada, pero para su sorpresa el cantinero pareció entender porque le dijo:

- ¿Es ud. Melanie Rawiya?

- Sí, soy yo –dijo Melanie bastante sorprendida

- Ajá, ya decía que era muy joven para estar haciendo compras para su hijo –dijo mientras se agachaba detrás del mostrador para abrir un cajón- Tome esto es para ud. –dijo sacando un paquete.

Era una caja grande, que estaba envuelta en papel marrón común, tenía su nombre escrito en la parte superior y la fecha.

- ¿Por qué no se sienta? – le dijo el cantinero al notar su cara de confusión- Le llevo ahora mismo una taza de té y ud. abre su paquete.

- Gracias.... –dijo Melanie, que tenía aún cara de no entender nada

- Tom... para servirla –le contestó el cantinero

Melanie levantó el paquete, que era bastante liviano y se fue a sentar a una mesa un poco apartada,  de inmediato Tom le llevó su taza de té y ella empezó a abrir el paquete...

************

Hola a todos ^_^ 

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo... lo dejo en la duda ¿Qué tendrá el paquete? Tatatan averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo..... 

Si es que quieren seguir leyendo (Por fa sigan leyendo).... es decir si les gustó dejen review ^_^

Y a los que están leyendo _La magia interior_ les cuento que me voy a demorar en el siguiente capítulo, pero que de hecho esta semana lo subo..... de todas maneras. 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews:

Lora chang: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado; es cierto que le va mal a la pobre Mel, espero que en algo mejore su vida (aunque no prometo nada). 

Adriana: Gracias por tu review ¿No esperabas que apareciera un elfo? Bueno a Mel le esperan muchas sorpresas (aunque no puedo adelantar nada).Ojalá te guste este capítulo

Liza: Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste ^_^

Marine: Gracias por lo del talento, aunque yo lo pongo en duda. Bueno, sigue leyendo los demás capítulos, espero que te gusten. Ah, y no voy a descuidar la otra historia, no te preocupes.

Ralkm Diggory: Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Fio: ¡Te faltan leer capítulos de la otra historia! ^_^ y también espero que sigas leyendo esta (vamos tienes que ser consecuente con tus ideas) ¿Y tu historia?.

Rakshah: Gracias por decirme que debo continuarla, espero que después de leer este capítulo sigas pensando igual ^_^

Bueno, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo


	3. Un paseo por el callejón

Capítulo III 

Un paseo por el callejón

Melanie no tenía ni idea que podía tener esa caja , pero sabía que debía ser algo especial, por eso rápidamente, y un poco nerviosa, quitó el papel de envolver y abrió la parte superior de la caja....

Estaba llena de ese papel que usan para embalar cosas frágiles, pero no parecía haber nada más... Melanie buscó con sus manos hasta que tocó algo en el medio de la caja, lo sacó emocionada, era...

Una caja

Una pequeña caja de madera, simple y lisa que tenía una cerradura pero no estaba cerrada, la abrió, con las manos un poco temblorosas, pensando que llegaba al final de su pequeña aventura, pero lo que encontró en la caja la hizo darse cuenta que estaba equivocada, era una llave.

"¿Qué se supone que debo abrir con esto?", pensó Melanie algo enojada, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de a que cerradura correspondía esa llave.

La observó detenidamente , era  pequeña y dorada, tenía una cadena larga y  en la parte superior  grabado el número 512, pero esto para Melanie no significaba nada, lo mejor sería preguntar, así que se la puso en el cuello y se acercó a Tom.

- Tom ¿Tiene alguna idea de que puede abrir esta llave? –preguntó sin mucha esperanza, ya que no sabía si era común recibir llaves de elfos.

- Por supuesto señorita, es una llave de Gringotts

- ¿Gringotts?

- Sí, el banco 

- ¿El banco?

- Sí, el banco que manejan los gnomos, ya sabe un banco de magos –dijo Tom lentamente como para que Melanie entendiera.

Ella iba a preguntar a que diablos se refería con gnomos pero mejor no, ya que Tom estaba empezando a dudar de su inteligencia y no quería quedar como una tonta, así que prefirió preguntar donde quedaba este banco.

- Aquí mismo señorita, en el callejón Diagon

Otra vez Melanie estaba totalmente desorientada , no tenía ni idea donde estaba el callejón Diagon , ni como llegar, pero Tom se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo.

- No se preocupe yo mismo la llevo

- Muchas gracias –luego miró a la mesa donde estaba la caja y recordando el té sacó su billetera- ¿Cuánto le debo?

Tom miró los billetes y se dibujo una sonrisa que Melanie no pudo descifrar, le contestó:

- Nada señorita, esta va a cuenta de la casa

Caminaron a  través del bar al patio trasero donde habían pasado las otras familias. Era un patio común y corriente, donde no había más que un que un cubo de basura... Ella no entendía para que la había traído aquí, ¿sería una broma del cantinero?, antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada el sacó un palo corto de madera y se acercó a la pared del fondo y le dio tres golpes, lo que sucedió  la dejo totalmente boquiabierta, el último ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció y se abrió formando un agujero que se fue separando poco a poco hasta formar una especie de entrada por la que se podía ver una calle con adoquines.

- ¿El callejón Diagon? –preguntó Melanie.

- Sí, y aquel es Gringotts –dijo señalando un edificio alto y blanco que se encontraba al final de la calle.

Agradeció a Tom por su ayuda y caminó hacia el banco, no tardó en darse cuenta que no era una calle común (y no solo por lo de la entrada secreta) estaba llena de tiendas pero no eran tiendas comunes, en una, por ejemplo, se anunciaba una rebaja en los calderos, y en otra mas allá había una oferta en polvo de cuerno de unicornio, y la gente también era extraña, todos traían túnicas, como las de la gente del bar, y parecían estar haciendo las compras como quien va a un supermercado, como si el letrero que ofrecía piel de dragón por metro fuera cosa de la vida diaria.

Melanie se sentía impresionada, nunca se imaginó que pudiera existir algo así, un mundo paralelo al real, donde la gente vivía normalmente con dragones y unicornios ¿era esto realmente posible?, siguió mirando las tiendas, con el deseo de averiguar y aprender algo mas sobre esta "sociedad" ya que todos tenían algo en común ¿Por qué es que nunca había escuchado de este lugar? Lo más lógico era suponer que estas personas pertenecía a un grupo diferente... pero ¿Cuál? 

La respuesta, o al menos eso creía ella, le llegó en un letrero de una tienda "Ollivander: fabricante de varitas desde 382 a.C."

"¿Varitas? ¿Varitas mágicas?" entonces son.... magos, concluyó para su total confusión, nunca había creído en la magia, ni en los magos, pero ahora estaba ante una prueba irrefutable, existían, y ella acababa de entrar a su mundo.

 Estaba ante una verdadera aventura, en un mundo dentro del de ella pero a la vez completamente diferente, y las posibilidades que esto le daba no se podían rechazar, más que miedo o preocupación surgió un nuevo sentimiento, ganas de investigar y conocer, entender más , se olvido un rato de su "misión" y paso de vitrina en vitrina, observando todo tipo de cosas extraordinarias.

Paso por una tienda de artículos de para algo que se llama quidditch, donde el escaparate mostraba escobas, "¿Escobas?" al verlas y asociarlas con la magia lo entendió, "Para volar.... no puedo creer que sea cierto lo de las brujas y las escobas" , siguió su recorrido, encontró que además de cuernos de unicornio vendían diversas partes de diversos animales, de la mayoría de los cuales nunca había escuchado, y otros de los que había escuchado pero no esperaba que fueran reales, como los hipogrifos.

Lo más emocionante para ella fue llegar a una librería, "Flourish y Blotts" leyó en la entrada, que estaba llena de libros hasta el techo, y no eran libros normales, alcanzó a leer unos títulos como _Hechizos paralizantes_ y _Encantamientos para la limpieza del hogar_. Se acercó el encargado:

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Justo en ese momento Melanie había encontrado un libro bastante interesante _Promesas y juramentos mágicos, conozca cuando sus amigos están en deuda con usted_ que la podría ayudar a entender de lo que hablaba el elfo.

- Sí, me podría decir ¿Cuánto cuesta este libro?

- Sí señorita... esta 2 galeones y 15 sickles.

"¿Dos qué con cuántos qué?" Intentó mostrarse lo menos tonta posible y dijo:

- Mejor vengo más tarde, gracias.

Dejó dejaba el libro en el mostrador y salió de la tienda, había descubierto que los magos no utilizaban el mismo dinero, y ella no tenía nada de dinero de magos, con razón Tom no había aceptado su dinero, para él no valía nada.

Entonces lo mejor que podía hacer era ir de una vez al banco y averiguar para que servía la llave de Yeto.

Caminó más rápidamente hacia el banco, subió las escaleras casi corriendo y cuándo llegó ante las puertas de bronce entendió lo de gnomos... y es que el banco estaba manejado por gnomos verdaderos, eran más pequeños que un niño humano, de rostro pequeño y barba puntiaguda, con dedos largos, al acercarse le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Cambio de moneda? La ventanilla 6 a su derecha

Pasó ahora por una puertas plateadas, que la llevaron al interior del banco donde había decenas de gnomos, algunos atendiendo ventanillas, tambien en escritorios, otros estaban pesando diamantes y otras joyas preciosas y algunos contaban grandes columnas de monedas grandes que relucían como si fueran de oro. Se acercó a la ventanilla más cercana y le dijo al gnomo:

- Buenas tardes, tengo esta llave que.... –pero el gnomo la interrumpió sin muy buenos modales.

- Retiros en la ventanilla 3

Se acercó a la ventanilla 3 y le presentó la llave. El gnomo la observó por un momento y se fue, después de un largo rato de espera regresó y sacó un libro, lo miró y le dijo:

- Todo correcto, ¡Atilok! – otro gnomo se acercó- lleva a la señorita a la bóveda 512 

Atilok le pidió que lo siguiera a través de una puerta, al otro lado había un pasillo de piedra que tenía en el piso rieles, Melanie lo encontró muy raro, pero dedujo que las bóvedas debían estar bajo tierra, ya que esa parte del banco de parecía más a una mina que a otra cosa.

Su idea se vio confirmada cuando el gnomo silbó y se acercó por los rieles un carrito, la hizo subir, una vez dentro el carrito partió a una velocidad enorme pasando por pasadizos y más pasadizos a veces con bajadas dignas de montaña rusa, cada vez más rápido, mientras sentía que un viento helado golpeaba su rostro, a Melanie , que le encantaban las montañas rusas le pareció un viaje genial, y le dio un poco de pena al sentir que disminuía la velocidad, pero se emocionó al recordar que por fin encontraría aquello por lo que toda esta historia había comenzado. 

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, sobre ella estaba escrito el número de la bóveda, el gnomo le pidió la llave, se la sacó del cuello y se la paso, el gnomo la colocó en la cerradura y con un movimiento se abrió la puerta... salió un poco de polvo, ya que nadie la había abierto en muchos años, Melanie miró con curiosidad el interior sin saber que es lo que podía tener; la bóveda era un cuarto pequeño que estaba prácticamente vacío excepto por un baúl de mediano tamaño que se encontraba justo en el centro.

Se acercó al baúl, no estaba segura si debía abrirlo o no, ya que Yeto no le había dejado instrucciones, de todas formas intentó abrirlo, pero no hubo caso, estaba cerrado con llave, entonces decidió que lo mejor sería llevárselo... "¿Cómo me lo podré llevar ?" no estaba segura de poderlo cargar y mucho menos llevarlo hasta su departamento; cogió una de las manijas del baúl y ante su sorpresa este se levantó fácilmente, no pesaba nada, era más ligero que una pluma, así que supuso que estaba encantado.

Subieron al carrito que inició rápidamente su recorrido hacia la superficie, casi no se demoraron en regresar por aquel complicado laberinto de pasadizos y cuevas, antes de lo esperado Melanie ya estaba fuera , saliendo por las puertas de bronce, mientras bajaba las escaleras (nadie se sorprendió al ver el baúl prácticamente flotando) escuchó una voz chillona y bastante conocida que la llamaba.

- La señorita ha llegado, la señorita hizo caso a Yeto y ahora Yeto va a cumplir su promesa.

- ¡Yeto! , por fin... no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, aquí tiene su baúl –le dijo mientras se lo acercaba.

- No, el baúl no es de Yeto, el baúl ahora es suyo –le dijo el elfo emocionado mientras se acercaba a este y colocaba una llave en el cerrojo.

- ¿Mío? No Yeto, no tiene porque darme nada.

Pero el elfo no le contestó, simplemente se llevó el baúl a un lado, donde no había casi nadie y la llamó para que se acercara, cuando verificó que no hubiera nadie alrededor el elfo abrió la tapa.

Dentro del baúl habían muchas monedas de oro, plata y bronce, Melanie soltó una exclamación "Pero si no pesaba nada" pensó, pero al elfo no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, es más, estaba más preocupado por un estuche que se encontraba en el fondo del baúl, se lo entregó diciendo:

- Tome señorita – Melanie lo abrió con cuidado pues parecía ser un estuche muy viejo, dentro estaba un hermoso brazalete, como de tres centímetros de grosor, de oro con unos extraños símbolos alrededor y en el centro una piedra ámbar que no pudo reconocer. 

- No puedo aceptar esto, debe costar una fortuna –pero el elfo no la escuchó, sacó el brazalete del estuche y se lo puso en la muñeca antes de que Melanie pudiera evitarlo, luego la miró y le dijo:

- Buena suerte señorita, Yeto siempre estará para ayudarla –antes de desaparecer dejándola totalmente confundida (para variar).

"Buena suerte ¿Por qué me habrá deseado buena suerte?" se preguntó, pero luego pensó que tal vez era una costumbre de los elfos despedirse así, miró las monedas del baúl y el brazalete, no le gustaba nada que la dejara con tantas cosas valiosas porque sentía como si se las estuviera robando, no había trabajado por ellas y no le parecía justo dejar al elfo sin nada (porque en la bóveda no había nada más), lo mejor sería regresar todo al baúl y llevar el baúl al banco.... pero eso suena más fácil de lo que en verdad es.....

Melanie cogió el estuche para regresar el brazalete, pero el brazalete no tenía broche, intentó sacárselo jalando hacia su mano, pero cuando lo intentaba el brazalete se hacía más pequeño y no pasaba mas allá de su muñeca... fue entonces cuándo se dio cuenta.... estaba atada a este por medio de la magia, igual que con el mapa, y que tendría que hallar la forma de sacárselo.....

***********

Hola a todos ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les siga pareciendo interesante, lo dejo otra vez en la duda... ¿Qué pasara con la pobre Mel y el brazalete? ....

Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos, así que por fa sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews que son realmente un gran apoyo e incentivo para seguir escribiendo...

Muchas gracias a:

Marine: Me alegra que te haya gustado ^_^, espero que este también... Me di cuenta que no contestaste el mail, créeme`_´..... no todavía no termino con el VII, lo escribí pero se perdió la mitad xq el diskette tenía virus ;_;  y no lo he tenido oportunidad de re-tipearlo ;_;

Ralkm Diggory: Hola, bueno las respuestas a tus primeras dos preguntas ya la sabes, ahora sobre Mel, no ella no es bruja... aunque, este, bueno ....no, no digo nada más.... y no, no preguntas mucho..... sigue preguntando, a parte con todo lo que yo te pregunto a ti  ^_^... 

Muchas gracias por tu review.

Liza: Muchas gracias por tu review, la historia sigue y cada vez Mel va a entender un poco más del mundo mágico ^_^

Lourdes: Hola, ¿Se parece un poco al señor de los anillos? Gracias, me alegro que te guste... y que te identifiques con Mel, yo creo que ella es una persona que le gusta vivir aventuras... y aunque parezca un poco confundida y nerviosa en el  fondo eso es lo que ella deseaba .

Polgara:  Aquí está el siguiente para calmar tu curiosidad... Muchas gracias por tu review, y sí, Yeto tiene sus cosas raras... te habrás dado cuenta con este capítulo....

¿No vas a poder actualizar? ¿QUEEEEEEEE? ;_; 

;_;

;_;

;_;

Busca el disquette, por fa , por mi salud mental..... no puedes dejarlo a la mitad.... esa historia está muy buena.....;_;

Rakshah: Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, ^_^ ¿Snape para regalo? No se lo daría a Melanie.... se lo daría a Sonja que tanto lo ama ....

Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste, claro.

Phoenix.G.Fawkes: Hola, tu review es muy interesante ^_^, ya que las preguntas que me haces son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia.... y como comprenderás no te puedo responder ahora, pero si lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos... ¿Cómo así te resulta familiar?.........

Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.


	4. Problemas

Capítulo IV 

Problemas

Melanie se sentó sobre el baúl, suspiró y miró otra vez al brazalete, ya llevaba diez minutos intentando quitárselo y no lograba nada, no había forma de sacarlo. ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer? Tal vez esa era la forma que tenía Yeto de agradecer su ayuda cuando era niña, pero aún así no le gustaba tener todo ese dinero, y mucho menos le gustaba tener que llevar el brazalete que, si bien es cierto era muy bonito, era demasiado ostentoso para usarlo a diario y todo el tiempo, en especial para una mesera...

Levantó su vista del brazalete y miró hacia el callejón, de pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su mente como un rayo: "Pero si estoy rodeada de magos" ,si este estaba unido a ella por magia, era lógico pensar que un mago sería capaz de sacárselo ¿No?.

Se levantó de un salto mucho más animada y, levantando el baúl "peso pluma" por el aire, caminó buscando una joyería....

Pero no había joyerías en todo el callejón y después de dar dos vueltas enteras sin encontrar nada, su ánimo fue perdiéndose poco a poco. Se quedó de pie al lado de una tienda, colocó el baúl en el piso y se planteó la posibilidad de regresar a su departamento con todo y baúl y seguir su vida normal, bueno casi normal; en ese momento se le acercó un hombre encorvado, con el cabello grasiento, que le dijo con voz pegajosa:

- Señorita, luce usted muy preocupada... si hay algo en que pueda ayudarla.

Melanie lo miró por un momento, algo en ese hombre le inspiraba desconfianza, le contestó lo más amablemente que pudo:

- No me pasa nada, no se preocupe, gracias de todas formas.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el extraño hombre dirigía por completo su mirada al brazalete, Melanie no pudo leer esa mirada, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, no en el brazalete, luego regresó su vista a Melanie para decirle:

- Interesante joya, me recuerda una que tenía en mi tienda hace algunos años.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó Melanie sin poder evitar su emoción, y contra sus propios instintos decidió confiar en aquel hombre- ¿Sabe ud. cómo sacarlo..... señor?

- Borgin, señorita....Claro que sé como sacarlo, tengo una tienda aquí muy cerca, por qué no me acompaña, allá podremos hacerlo.

Melanie dudó, ese sentimiento de desconfianza se mantenía, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Por fin había encontrado a alguien que podía ayudarla, aceptó la oferta del señor Borgin y lo siguió hacia su tienda.

Si algo podía generar más desconfianza y ansiedad que el señor Borgin era el camino a su tienda, habían salido del callejón Diagon, para entra en otro, "Knockturn" leyó en un viejo y deteriorado letrero en la entrada, y no podía ser más diferente al callejón Diagon... este era tétrico y sombrío, las tiendas tenían cosas horrorosas como cráneos humanos, cabezas reducidas, arañas gigantes, insectos como cucarachas pero de casi un metro, al lado de las cucarachas se anunciaban tripas de trol y dentro de unos barriles una sustancia verde gelatinosa con el olor más repugnante del mundo. 

Y los magos la miraban al pasar, pero no con curiosidad, cómo había sentido en El Caldero Chorreante, estas miradas eran de desprecio y rechazo, como si su presencia los insultara de alguna forma.

Si su corta aventura había resultado emocionante,  y en partes entretenida, esto no se le parecía nada, en ese momento Melanie se sentía de una forma amenazada, y pensó seriamente en salir corriendo por donde había entrado y regresar al callejón Diagon; pero cuándo intentó decírselo al señor Borgin, este no estaba, miró a su alrededor y vio el letrero de la tienda _Borgin y Burkes_  pero estaba cerrada y en el interior no había luz.

La había dejado sola, en medio de aquel lugar horrible y sin la menor explicación, el miedo que podía sentir Melanie, cambió por furia, que se creía ese hombre para haberla traído hasta aquí y luego esfumarse de esa manera, cogió con fuerza su baúl y dio media vuelta para regresar al callejón Diagon.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –escuchó una voz de hombre detrás suyo, pero no era esa voz pegajosa del señor Borgin, esta era fría y cruel, por un momento dudó y luego siguió caminando, pero escuchó de nuevo:

- Muggle, no me hagas hacerte daño, será mejor que te quedes donde estás. –Melanie volteó enojada, se encontró con un hombre encapuchado, no podía verle el rostro y supo inmediatamente que se encontraba en problemas , pero no se la iba hacer tan fácil.

- Escucha, yo voy a donde se me da la gana y no veo por qué te tengo que hacer caso –le dijo furiosa-

- ¿No me tienes por qué hacer caso? Ja, se ve que no eres muy inteligente, muggle

- Justamente porque soy inteligente no me voy a quedar a escuchar tus estupideces. 

Melanie volteó una vez más, pero no pudo dar ni un paso, el hombre dijo unas palabras y una fuerza invisible levantó a Melanie del piso y la jaló hacia a él. Melanie no tuvo tiempo de preparase, cayó con fuerza, de costado, contra el piso, sintió un dolor increíble en el brazo, pero igual se levantó, lentamente, para intentar huir mientras el hombre le decía:

- Te dije que era mejor que te quedaras donde estabas, ¿Ves? Tú misma te lo buscaste.

Melanie, que ya estaba de pie, examinó de nuevo al hombre, este había sacado una varita, era obvio que estaba en desventaja, no sabía como iba a escapar pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Puedes hacerlo más fácil... entrégame el brazalete.

Así que de eso se trataba todo, el brazalete.

- Si pudiera sacarlo, te lo daría – dijo Melanie, mostrándole como el brazalete se achicaba cuándo intentaba sacarlo.

- Eso se puede solucionar... –justo en ese momento apareció de la nada un encapuchado más, el primer encapuchado ( que parecía ser su jefe) le dijo- Córtale la mano.

Melanie ahora si que estaba asustada, miró para ambos lados del callejón buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, pero no había nadie, todos parecían haberse ocultado; miró otra vez a los encapuchados, el segundo de ellos, con voz ronca levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo

- _Cortandus_

Melanie vio toda su vida pasar por delante, pensó en su mano (ya que justamente era la derecha) y se preguntó que podría hacer sin ella, y luego se preguntó si la dejarían vivir después de que le robaran el brazalete...

Pero para su total sorpresa, y la de los dos hombres, una especie de escudo ambar se había formado entre ella y el conjunto de chispas verdes que formaba el hechizo, y quedó aún más sorprendida (si eso era posible) al ver que ese escudo provenía del misterioso brazalete...

Su corazón se llenó de esperanza, sí, gracias al brazalete podría salir de allí, solo tenía que parar los hechizos con el escudo, pero cuándo ya tenía su ruta de escape lista y creía que ya se salvaba de esa, tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.......

El escudo desapareció

- Veamos que haces ahora, muggle –le dijo el primer encapuchado en tono sarcástico.

"Por favor, no se como apareciste, pero aparece de nuevo, por favor, por favor" rogó Melanie en su mente , entrecerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba las palabras mágicas por segunda vez, pero por segunda vez quedó sorprendida ya que no sintió absolutamente nada, es más, esas palabras tampoco habían sido las mismas, abrió los ojos completamente y se encontró con que uno de los ladrones estaba tendido en el piso y el otro luchaba (con magia, por supuesto) contra un joven (que debía tener más o menos su edad).

Observó la pelea por unos minutos, totalmente hipnotizada, las chipas y rayos de colores surgían de un lado y otro, por una parte rojas, por otra verdes,  parecía un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, no fue hasta que el encapuchado intentó atacarla, que se dio cuenta de que era parte del asunto, así también lo notó el joven que había llegado en su rescate porque dejó de pelear contra el otro y desapareció.

Antes que Melanie pudiera siquiera preguntarse donde estaba, apareció a su lado,  le sonrió, lanzó un  hechizo contra el ladrón (_Desmaius_, escuchó Melanie) y cogiendo el baúl con una mano y a Melanie con la otra le dijo.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí

Melanie sintió que su cuerpo se despegaba del piso y era arrastrado como a 200 kilometros por hora, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse, pero esta sensación duró un par de segundos, y paró al sentir sus pies apoyados contra el piso; abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un parque y el joven a su lado, parecía un poco cansado, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo, Melanie lo miró un poco preocupada, pero él le dedicó una sonrisa y le preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

***********

Hola ^________^

Si, ya sé, que manera de acabar un capítulo ¿No? Pero era necesario para dejar una duda ¿Quién es el misterioso joven? Les aseguro que la respuesta es sencilla, aunque de las tres personas que leyeron el capítulo para chequearlo (mi hermana, mi enamorado y Ale *¡Hola Ale!* )solo una supo quién es....

Después de un muchos, muchos, muchos problemas con mi computadora (se le metió un virus antipático y se me borró el diskette con mis historias) por fin puedo subir el capítulo y contestar los reviews:

Marine: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda para poder escribir este capítulo ^__^

Liza: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga pareciendo bueno después de este capítulo, se _supone_ que Yeto la ayuda a pesar de que es muggle porque ella lo salvó de la trampa, y no puedo decir más porque te contaría toda la historia ^__^

Polgara:  Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, tus preguntas son muy buenas, pero no las puedo contestar sin decir algo de más ^__^ 

Rakshah: Primero: Muchas gracias por tu review, Segundo: He intentado dejarte review mas de diez veces y no lo puedo hacer, así que aprovecho para hacerlo acá: Me gustó mucho el capítulo 8, esta muy interesante y cada vez se esta poniendo mejor la historia ^__^

En cuanto a tu pregunta, creo que la contesté con este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

FALS: Gracias por tu review, la respuesta es después  ; ) 

Ralk Diggory:  Muchas gracias por tu review, este capítulo responde en algo eso de que no es bruja pero más o menos, es decir: el brazalete hizo magia.... y ella tiene el brazalete ^__^ 

Adriana: Muchas gracias por dejarme review a pesar de que tu hermano te quería sacar de la silla, cada vez se sabrá un poco más sobre el misterioso brazalete, que tiene mucho que ver con tu tercera pregunta... pero no te puedo contar más ^__^ espero que sigas leyendo.

A todos gracias, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si es así (si no también ;__;) dejen un review ^__^


	5. Nuevos amigos

Capitulo V 

Nuevos amigos

El joven repitió su pregunta, un poco preocupado, ya que Melanie no le contestaba, ella se había quedado mirándolo, dudando... acababa de tener una mala experiencia por confiar en quien no debía...

Aunque él no le hacía sentir desconfianza, todo lo contrario, bastaba mirar a sus ojos verde brillante para sentirse mejor, sentir que se podía confiar en él....  Por fin decidió contestar:

- Sí, estoy bien...  ¿Tú estas bien? Parecías cansado

- Es que es un poco difícil aparecer a otra persona... –dijo mientras la miraba y sonreía- y a su baúl

Melanie lo miró atentamente, traía una túnica azul y era delgado y un poco más alto que ella, tenía el cabello de un color negro azabache, un poco despeinado y usaba unas gafas pequeñas y ovaladas... Tenía además una extraña cicatriz en la frente, en forma de rayo, pero esta no desmejoraba su apariencia, de hecho le daba un aire de misterio....

- Gracias, no sé que habría pasado si no llegabas –dijo Melanie luego de unos segundos

- No te preocupes, me pareció muy raro ver a una muggle hablando con el señor Borgin...

- ¿Muggle? Me han llamado así toda la tarde.... prefiero Melanie

- Melanie –dijo sonriendo- lo siento, es que es un  término que usamos para referirnos a los no magos.

- ¿Usamos?.... –pregunto Melanie- ¿Te refieres a.... los magos? –dijo Melanie en un tonito ligeramente burlón

- Sí.... –dijo él dudando, ya que no sabía a dónde se dirigía con aquella pregunta.

- Entonces ¿Debo decirte Sr. Mago o algo así?

- Oh... lo siento... mi nombre es Harry 

Melanie sonrió, "Harry... es un bonito nombre"…Por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó su voz:

- ¿Melanie?

- ¿Sí? 

- Acabo de preguntar qué hacías en el callejón Knockturn 

Melanie se quedó callada ¿Debía contarle todo? ¿Podría ayudarla?

- Es una muuuuuy larga historia –dijo Melanie

- Pero debe ser importante, si te atacaron mortífagos... –dijo Harry

- ¿Morti...... Qué? –le preguntó Melanie

- Esa sí que es una larga historia

Ambos se miraron, por un momento él pareció dudar y luego le dijo en tono serio:

- No es nada bueno que te persigan mortífagos, si quieren algo de ti, utilizarán cualquier medio para encontrarte.

Melanie quedó muy seria, no tenía ni idea que era lo que hacía el brazalete, pero si esos hombres lo querían... lo más probable es que no se rindieran fácilmente... y utilizando magia, quién sabe, tal vez podrían encontrarla fácilmente.... 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, Harry notó esto porque le preguntó.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí, creo que tienes razón... pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Bueno... yo tengo una reunión cerca de aquí... Podrías acompañarme y luego yo te acompaño a tu casa, para que estés más segura...

Melanie dudó por un momento... pero luego se decidió:

- Esta bien

*********

Llegaron al lugar más extraño que Melanie había visto en su vida (hasta entonces, por lo menos) era una casa muy grande, de piedra, pero muy extraña... tenía muchos pisos (torcidos) y las habitaciones parecían estar en los lugares equivocados... coronada por numerosas chimeneas que salían por el tejado que parecía estarse cayendo "¿Cómo es que se sostiene?". Frente a la entrada había un letrero que decía "La Madriguera" Melanie lo leyó y miró a Harry, cómo preguntando que hacían allí, pero este solo le sonrió y le dijo:

- Reunión familiar  -mientras corría hacía la puerta principal

Melanie, que aún se encontraba en el jardín, se asustó al oír los gritos que provenían de la casa, pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que eran de felicidad:

- ¡Harry! –escuchó la voz de una mujer joven- ¡Por fin! 

- ¡Hermione! ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Melanie entró a la casa, se encontró a Harry abrazado a una joven de cabello castaño, que llevaba una túnica de color rosa pálido, era un poco más baja que él y ambos parecían estar muy felices.

- Hermione, te presento a Melanie –dijo Harry- Melanie, Hermione

- Mucho gusto –dijo Hermione dándole la mano

Melanie hizo él mismo gesto, Hermione miró a Harry con sospecha y parecía estar a punto de preguntar algo cuándo alguien interrumpió....

- Harry, ya era hora.... Estaba por organizar un grupo de rastreo

Era un joven alto, de pelo cobrizo y pecas... pareció sorprendido al ver a Melanie, ya que le dijo a Harry:

- Bueno, hombre, ya entiendo porque demoraste –en tono de broma 

- ¡Ron! –dijo Hermione, antes de reírse

- Y este es Ron  -dijo Harry, presentándolo como si estuviera avergonzado- Ron ella es Melanie

- Un gusto –le dijo Ron dándole la mano.

- Lamento llegar tarde –dijo Harry

- En realidad ha sido mi culpa –lo interrumpió Melanie

- No se preocupen –dijo Ron- no hay nadie

- ¿Cómo que no hay nadie, y yo que soy? –le dijo Hermione

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso.... –dijo Ron, luego añadió- vamos... no te enojes

- Esta bien –dijo Hermione disculpándolo.

- Lo que sucede es que Fred y George no podían dejar la tienda sola ya que hoy había visita a Hogsmeade, ya sabes que eso significa una superventa; Bill está en Brasil, en la oficina central de Gringotts en América del Sur y no podía viajar;  Dana se enfermó así que ni Charlie ni Rose pudieron venir...

- ¿Y tus padres? –preguntó Harry

- Mamá fue a casa de Charlie.... ya sabes cómo se preocupa –explicó Ron

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Todavía trabajando, luego tiene una cena del ministerio... por eso ni Percy , ni Penélope vinieron...

Harry asintió, se quedó callado por unos minutos, y parecía querer preguntar algo, pero Hermione se le adelantó:

- No la invitó –dijo enojada

- Hermione –dijo Ron como advertencia

- Es que no entiendo cómo la puedes tratar así... es tú hermana... la única que tienes....

- Fue su decisión alejarse de esta familia

- No –dijo Hermione- ella no se alejó... tú la alejaste... eres el único que no va a visitarla

Esta vez Ron no contestó, Melanie notó que estaba furioso, ya que sus orejas se habían puesto rojas... la verdad es que era una situación bastante incomoda, Harry intentó cambiar los ánimos diciendo:

- Vasta de discusiones, ¿Hace cuánto que no estamos los tres juntos? En vez de pelear, comamos algo, estoy que me muero de hambre.

Hermione y Ron sonrieron y pasaron a la cocina.

*********

Prepararon la comida (usando magia) y se pusieron a conversar, pronto Melanie se enteró de toda la historia, habían sido compañeros durante siete años en un colegio de magia, escuchó de sus encuentros con perros de tres cabezas, dragones... de sus profesores, de sus compañeros; supo que Hermione y Ron estaban comprometidos, pero que no se casaban aún porque el trabajo de Hermione requería que estuviera fuera del país muchos meses, tanto que a Harry no lo veía hacía casi un año... También le explicaron que Ron trabajaba para el ministerio (cómo su papá y su hermano mayor) su trabajo era algo así cómo la policía mágica. Harry, por otro lado, era profesor en el colegio donde había estudiado, que cómo era internado, no le permitía salir mucho...

Toda la conversación había resultado muy alegre y para Melanie, muy interesante ya que empezaba a comprender el mundo mágico... aunque le quedaban muchas dudas:

- Al final no me explicaste qué son los mortífagos..... –dijo Melanie

A Hermione, que estaba encantando los platos para que se lavaran solos, se le calleron al piso y Ron se puso pálido

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo incorrecto? –preguntó Melanie

- No –le respondió Harry, lanzándoles una mirada recriminatoria a Hermione y a Ron- Hemos estado tan abstraídos por nuestros recuerdos que se me olvidó explicarte esa parte.... los malos recuerdos...

Harry dijo estas últimas palabras con tal tristeza que Melanie casi se arrepiente de haber sacado a relucir el tema, pero ya no lo podía evitar...

Escuchó atentamente la historia, una historia que comenzaba con la aparición de un mago tenebroso, que empezó a adquirir más y más poder, destruyendo lo que se ponía en su camino, como la familia de Harry... el había matado a sus padres, pero no pudo matar a Harry...

- Muchos creyeron que había muerto, pero no era cierto –dijo Ron

- Sí, reapareció en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts –dijo Hermione

Así Harry le contó sus encuentros con él, hasta llegar al cuarto año dónde este mago, Voldemort, recuperó su cuerpo....

- Pero Harry pudo vencerlo –dijo Ron- han pasado seis años, desde nuestro último año de colegio... y desde esa batalla

Pasaron a contarle la batalla final, en la que Harry, gracias a la ayuda de Ron y Hermione había logrado derrotarlo por fin...

- Sí, pero se llevó a muchos de nuestros amigos... –dijo Hermione.

Melanie notó que los ojos de los tres estaban húmedos, y apunto de ponerse a llorar, escuchó los nombres de Hagrid, Remus, Seamus y de muchos otros que se habían enfrentado con valentía y habían entregado su vida salvar la de los demás....

Pero, a pesar de haber derrotado a Voldemort sus problemas no habían terminado, ha diferencia de la primera vez que desapareció, cuando todos sus mortífagos fueron capturados o fingieron arrepentimiento, esta vez los mortífagos habían permanecido como una constante fuente de inestabilidad, eran un grupo bastante grande y lo peor, según le dijo Ron, es que no conocían a su lider...

- Después de la muerte de Pettigrew y la captura de Lucius Malfoy, no estamos seguros de quién dirige sus últimas acciones...

- Hace un par de días atacaron una casa y mataron a un auror –dijo Hermione con tristeza....

Melanie estaba asustada, ¿Esos eran los hombres que estaban tras ella? Magos llenos de maldad, que no se hacían problemas en matar a la gente... ¿Cómo podría defenderse de ellos?...

- Ahora, Melanie ¿Por qué te perseguían los mortífagos? –preguntó Harry

Melanie les contó todo, su historia, la aparición de Yeto, el mapa que la perseguía, su llegada al callejón Diagon, Gringotts... el brazalete, de la misteriosa mirada del señor Borgin, de la aparición de los mortífagos y del escudo....

- Pero sólo duró unos segundos... luego desapareció... y cuando yo ya lo daba todo por perdido... llegó Harry  -dijo Melanie mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Y cómo supiste que se encontraba en problemas? –preguntó Hermione

- Es que la vi conversando con Borgin, y conociendo su opinión sobre los muggles... me pareció mejor asegurarme que no le pasara nada –contestó Harry

- Hiciste muy bien –dijo Ron

Hermione , que observaba preocupada el brazo de Melanie, preguntó:

- ¿Puedo ver el brazalete? – Melanie asintió y Hermione se acercó para examinarlo

- No, jamás había visto símbolos como estos –dijo Hermione... Melanie no supo por qué pero Ron y Harry se miraron sorprendidos... luego Ron dijo:

- Bueno, si Hermi no sabe, entonces ¿Quién?

- Pero por lo menos podemos intentar sacarlo ¿No? –dijo Harry sacando su varita...

Intentó un par de hechizos pero no hicieron nada, el brazalete ni se movió, luego Hermione intentó uno más fuerte, pero fue lo mismo... nada.

- No hay caso –dijo Hermione frustrada

Se quedaron en silencio, Ron les dijo:

- Pero hay algo que no está bien... ¿Por qué Yeto te dio el brazalete?

Melanie no tenía ni idea, primero pensó que era un modo de retribuirle su ayuda... pero ¿Qué clase de retribución era mandarla a una muerte segura?

- Bueno –dijo Harry- los elfos domésticos son muy leales a su amo, lo más probable es que estuviera actuando así porque alguien se lo ordenó

- Claro que también hay elfos que no obedecen... ya sabes... como Dobby –dijo Ron

- Sí, pero cuándo un elfo está haciendo algo en contra de sus obligaciones actúan muy raro, golpeándose cada vez que intentan hablar... en cambio Yeto actuaba seguro.

- ¿Pero entonces quién es su jefe? –preguntó Hermione

- ¿Y por qué me mandó a sacar ese baúl? –preguntó Melanie

Todos se miraron sin encontrar explicación, Melanie estaba más confundida ahora que antes....

- Me parece que tendríamos que consultar con alguien –dijo Harry

- ¿Tienes alguien en mente? –preguntó Melanie

- Solo a la persona más sabia que conocemos –dijo Harry

- Dumbledore –contestaron Hermione y Ron al unísono. 

************

Hola ^___________^

Si era Harry ^_^ 

Por lo menos ya hay un misterio menos, aunque quedan algunos....

¿Qué les dirá Dumbledore?   *??????????*  

Muchas gracias a:

Marine:  Hola, bueno ya sabes.... si fue Ale y tenías razón... Harry... ^__^ espero que te haya gustado este capítulo...

Liza: Muchas gracias por tu review, no me aburre para nada, así que escribe uno para este capítulo también ^__^

Rakshah: Me alegra que recibieras el mail, no sé por qué no querían salir los reviews que dejaba....

 Bueno no era Malfoy... pero sí de la misma generación ^__^ ... Gracias por tu review.

Adriana: No es que quiera ser mala, pero me gusta dejar algunas dudas... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ^__^

Ralkm Diggory: Hola, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este capítulo también... Bueno, te mandé un e-mail a la dirección que figura en tu hoja principal, espero que lo hayas recibido y que haya servido de algo ^__^ porque quiero saber que va a pasar. Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en mandarme un mail....

snmh: Muchas gracias por tu review... me gusta mucho tu fic "Meroreadores... antes y después", espero que lo actualices pronto ya que me caen muy bien tus O/C.

renato: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero que después de leer este capítulo te siga gustando ^__^

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... y que dejen review ^______^


	6. Preparativos

Capítulo VI 

Preparativos

Melanie ya había escuchado antes el nombre del director de Hogwarts durante esa conversación, era obvio que tanto Harry como Hermione y Ron lo admiraban... Melanie sabía que aquella admiración era justificada, ya que gracias a Dumbledore habían conseguido eliminar a Voldemort.

- Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer –dijo Harry

- Pero eso significa que tendré que ir a Hogwarts – dijo Melanie preocupada.

- Es lo mejor –dijo Hermione- así estarás segura... no existe un lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, estarás rodeada de magos...

- Sí... y Harry podrá cuidarte –dijo Ron

Aunque Ron lo dijo en tono de broma (por lo que se ganó una respuesta furiosa de Hermione) a Melanie le pareció una buena idea, considerando la situación...

- Pero... no puedo dejar mi trabajo –dijo Melanie

- ¿No puedes pedir vacaciones o algo así? –preguntó Ron

- No creo que Laurence me quiera dar vacaciones.... 

- Aún así no puedes correr el riesgo que te atrapen los mortífagos –le dijo Hermione

Hermione tenía razón... ¿Qué podría hacer ella si la llegaban a atrapar? La mejor solución era irse a Hogwarts y esperar que Dumbledore pudiera ayudarla...

- Entonces haremos esto –dijo Harry- Melanie, pedirás permiso en tu trabajo, si te lo dan, bien, si no... iremos a Hogwarts de todas maneras... Ron, tú buscarás información sobre los mortífagos....

- No te preocupes, organizaré un equipo para que se encargue solo de eso...-le contestó Ron- pero debes darme todos los datos...

- En realidad no pude ver muy bien de quienes se trataba... pero me pareció reconocer la voz de Goyle... –empezó a contar Harry

- Entonces ya sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto... Malfoy...- lo interrumpió Ron.

- ¡Ron!  -gritó Hermione- otra vez vas a empezar con lo mismo...

- Pero sabemos perfectamente que Goyle no hace nada por si  mismo... no le da la cabeza... –contestó Ron

- Ya, en eso tienes razón –dijo Harry- pero no puedes acusar a Malfoy simplemente por eso...

- Además tienes que confiar en tu hermana... si ella piensa que ha cambiado, debe ser así –explicó Hermione- tú sabes que ella es una buena persona, jamás permitiría que atacaran a una persona inocente...

Ron se quedo callado, pero mirándolos con resentimiento, para Melanie estaba claro que esa discusión ya la habían tenido antes y que Ron aún no se convencía, y al parecer no lo haría jamás...

- Hermione, ¿Aún tienes la información del censo de elfos domésticos? –preguntó Harry

- Sí, pero no estaba completo... solo fueron aquellos a los que sus amos se lo permitieron – dijo Hermione, Melanie pudo notar algo de enojo en su voz.

- ¿Podrías buscar información sobre Yeto? Todo esto es muy extraño... si alguien tiene respuestas, debe ser él.

Cuando terminaron de conversar se dieron cuenta de la hora, Melanie, que tenía que estar en el restaurante a primera hora le pidió a Harry que la llevara hasta su departamento; se despidieron de Ron y Hermione y caminaron hasta el parque donde habían aparecido.

- Se nota que son muy buenas personas –le comentó Melanie

- Sí, son mis mejores amigos, los considero como mi familia –le respondió Harry sonriendo

Continuaron caminando, a Melanie le quedaba una duda pero no se atrevía a preguntar... después de unos minutos la curiosidad pudo más y le dijo:

- ¿Cuál es el problema con la hermana de Ron?

- Ah... en realidad el problema no es de ella, es de Ron... no puede aceptar que este viviendo con Malfoy

- ¿Malfoy? ¿El de la prisión? 

- No... ese es el padre... Lucius... yo hablo de su hijo Draco, en el colegio era un idiota, engreído, Ron y yo siempre  peleábamos con él...

- ¿Pero la hermana de Ron...? 

- Todo ocurrió en nuestro último año, durante la batalla final con Vodemort... Ron, Hermione y yo estabamos peleando, no nos dimos cuenta cuando atacaron a Ginny... fue entonces cuando él la salvó de una muerte segura...

- ¿Pero si él la salvó, debe ser bueno?

-  Sí, se supone... en realidad no sé –dijo Harry, dudando- pero esa es mi opinión, yo creo que lo que más le molesta a Ron es como se llevaron las cosas.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Que ambos se mandaron cartas en secreto, durante el sétimo año de Ginny, y cuando salió ella del colegio se fue a vivir con él, sin dar más explicaciones... claro que eso fue hace cinco años, ahora toda la familia lo acepta, ya sabes, van a cenar a casa de ella, y ella y Malfoy visitan a sus hermanos, lo único que falta es...

- Que Ron lo acepte –terminó la frase Melanie

Harry asintió, sin darse cuenta había regresado al parque, Harry le explicó que la manera más fácil sería que se aparecieran en su departamento, ella le explicó como llegar y en menos de un minuto ya estaba parada en medio de su sala...

- Bueno, aquí vas a estar segura –dijo Harry- mañana temprano, te paso a buscar y te acompaño al restaurante.

Melanie vio cómo desaparecía, mientras se preparaba para dormir (las pocas horas que quedaban) recordó como solo un día atrás había deseado vivir aventuras... pero siempre se debe tener cuidado con lo que se desea...

************

El timbre la despertó al día siguiente, renegando sobre a quién diablos se le ocurría llegar tan temprano, se puso una bata y salió a abrir la puerta....

Se encontró con un Harry vestido de manera normal (o a lo muggle), fresco como una lechuga, que la miraba con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Todavía no estás lista? –le reclamó

- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? –preguntó ella enojada

- Sí, son las 8:45, ya deberías estar saliendo hacia el restaurante...

- ¿Las 8:45? ¡No puede ser!... ¡mi despertador!....

Melanie salió corriendo al dormitorio, el reloj se había detenido a las 6:30, y por supuesto la alarma no había sonado...

"Laurence me va a matar... dudo que ahora me quiera dar vacaciones" pensó desesperada, sacó rápidamente ropa de los cajones y corrió hacía el baño...

- Me imagino que ya habrás hecho las maletas –le gritó Harry desde el pasillo y sobre el ruido de la ducha.

"¿Maletas?" durante breves segundos Melanie se preguntó para qué diablos podía necesitar maletas, pero rápidamente recordó que tenía que viajar en pocas horas....

Salió de la ducha, se secó y cambió, salió corriendo con el pelo mojado a la sala donde Harry estaba sentado sosteniendo una...

- ¿Lechuza? –preguntó Melanie, Harry se dio cuenta a que se refería y le explicó.

- Acaba de traerme una carta, ¿Tendrás pluma y pergamino? Debo enviar una contestación y avisar a Hogwarts que llegaré contigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Melanie de mirarlo a él con suspicacia, le preguntó:

- ¿Pluma y pergamino? ¿Cómo voy a tener yo pluma y pergamino? Papel y lápiz, si quieres...

- Sí, esta bien

Melanie se acercó a su escritorio, abrió el cajón para sacar el papel... no se dio cuenta del destello que emitió el brazalete, pero vio claramente cómo, en lugar del papel, tijeras y lápices se encontraba un pergamino...

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry

- Esto, mira... no estaba aquí antes –dijo entregándole el pergamino a Harry.

Era muy extraño, parecía muy antiguo y estaba lleno de los mismos símbolos que el brazalete...

- Será mejor que lo llevemos con nosotros, es claro que esto forma parte de todo este lío 

Melanie sabía que no era el momento para preocuparse por el misterio, lo mejor era esperar hasta hablar con Dumbledore... 

Dejo el pergamino sobre el escritorio y fue corriendo hacia su armario, sacó un bolso, metió algo de ropa y dejando todo bien cerrado, salió de su departamento con la sensación de que no lo vería en un buen tiempo.

- Vamos para que hables con tu jefe –dijo Harry tocando el botón para llamar al ascensor

- ¿No puedes hacer magia otra vez? Ya estamos llegando tarde –dijo Melanie preocupada

- No es prudente, además tendría que aparecer  en un lugar que estemos seguros que esta vacío 

- Hay que intentarlo... por favor... –insistió Melanie

- Está bien, pero si alguien nos descubre...

- Yo me hago responsable – le aseguró ella

Pero se aparecieron sin problemas, Harry la dejó para que hablara con su jefe mientras él se iba por unos minutos para arreglar algunos detalles de su viaje...

- ¡Ya era hora que llegaras! –le gritó Laurence

- No pude llegar antes... he tenido algunos problemas –se disculpó Melanie

- Ya me explicarás más tarde –le respondió enojado- cámbiate de una vez y comienza  trabajar...

Laurence caminó hacia la cocina, Melanie lo perseguía intentando explicarle.

- Es que no entiendes, ese es el problema

- ¿Cuál?

- No me puedo quedar... tengo que salir de viaje... quería tomármelo a cuenta vacaciones.

- ¡No! 

-  Laurence, no entiendes, es muy importante...

- No me interesa, si te vas te despido –le dijo amenazándola

Melanie sabía que Laurence podía ser un tarado cuando se lo proponía, y también sabía que era muy difícil que cambiara de opinión...

- Bueno, está bien me despides... pero quiero mi liquidación ahora mismo –le reclamó 

Laurence se fue hacia su oficina, mientras que Melanie se quedaba ahí, parada con su bolso y su baúl... recién cayendo en cuenta de las consecuencias de sus palabras...

Se estaba quedando sin trabajo, pero no le importaba ya que su vida estaba primero. 

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kate

- No...

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con ese hombre que vino temprano buscándote?

- ¿Qué hombre?

- Uno muy raro, estaba vestido muy extravagante... vino en la mañana, cuándo estaba limpiando...

- ¿Preguntó por mi?

- No, no exactamente, me miró, y luego me preguntó si tenía una compañera...

¿Es qué la habían encontrado?

Se acercó Laurence con su cheque y se lo dio de mala gana, Melanie se despidió de Kate... en ese momento llegó Harry con unos paquetes y una maleta, Melanie le contó todo...

- ¿Crees que haya sido un mortífago?

- No sé... pero es mejor que viajemos lo antes posible...

Tomaron un taxi a la estación King Cross, Melanie, que se había imaginado llegar a Hogwarts apareciéndose se decepcionó un poco...

- ¿Viajaremos en tren?

- Sí, es la mejor forma de llegar a Hogwarts... viajaremos con los alumnos que están regresando de sus vacaciones de invierno.

Bajaron en la estación, cargaron un par de carritos y caminaron por los andenes...

- ¿Qué tren.....?

- Tenemos que llegar al andén 9 ¾.....

- ¿9 ¾?  -tal vez había escuchado mal...

- Ya verás –dijo Harry misteriosamente

Una vez frente a la barrera entre el andén 9 y el 10 Harry le dijo:

- Tienes que caminar, hacia la barrera sin detenerte...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No te preocupes, no te pasará nada... –le dijo con voz calmada y sonriendo

Confiando en la palabra de Harry, Melanie caminó empujando su carrito hacia la barrera, justo antes de chocar cerró los ojos y rogó para que Harry estuviera en lo cierto al decir que no pasaría nada....

Abrió los ojos al notar que no había chocado... escuchó la voz de Harry detrás de ella preguntándole que le parecía...

Estaba frente a un tren antiguo de color rojo, "Expreso de Hogwarts" leyó en la parte anterior de la locomotora, en el andén se encontraban muchos niños, algunas familias se despedían y muchos ya se estaban acomodando en sus asientos...

- Buenos días, profesor –escuchó a un grupo de alumnos que saludaban a Harry

- Buenos días chicos, será mejor que vayan subiendo, que el tren partirá en unos minutos.

Los alumnos se fueron hacia el tren, no si antes mirar con curiosidad a la joven...

Harry la llamó, él subió los paquetes mientras Melanie los acomodaba en un compartimiento  vacío, alcanzaron a acomodarse justo antes que el tren partiera .........

***************

Hola ^___^

Ya sé .... ¡que manera de terminar un capítulo!, pero ya no podía hacerlo más largo.... 

Tiene algunas cosas importantes... ¿Cómo apareció ese pergamino en su escritorio?¿Por qué brilló el brazalete? Y ¿Quién la fue a buscar a su trabajo?..... 

Aprovecho para agradecer los reviews:

Marine: Claro que sufrí......;_;  , si, el próximo capítulo hablarán con Dumbledore..... si llegan , claro *ji,ji,ji,ji,ji*

Liza: Muchas gracias por tu review... este capítulo también tiene una pista.... pero en el próximo sabrá mucho más, espero que sigas leyendo la historia  ^__^

snmh: Hola, supongo que contesté a tu pregunta y ya vez que tenías razón ^__^ Espero que te siga pareciendo buena la historia...

Rakshah: Muchas gracias por tu review.

Matar a Remus me costó........      ;__; *buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu* 

Sí, Ginny huyó con Draco..... así, saliendo del colegio, ni llegó a su casa....

Demoré un poco con este capítulo, pero como no he contado mucho me voy apurar con el siguiente....

Adriana: Por fa no me mates.... si no como voy a acabar la historia ^___^

Prometo que con el siguiente no me demoro y que habrá un montón de información....

Vanessa : Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te encante la idea... ya sabrás todo sobre Yeto más adelante ^__^

fio: Bueno, ya sabes que pasó con Ginny..... gracias por tu review

Ralkm Diggory: Muchas gracias por tu review y muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, ya se me ocurrió que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo...^___^

Me alegra mucho ver el capítulo seis de "Si yo hubiera" publicado, espero que no tardes en hacer los demás ^___^

Renato: Gracias por tus reviews, sigue leyendo la historia.... espero que sigas leyendo las dos historias....


	7. Buscando respuestas

Capítulo VII 

Buscando respuestas

Llevaban media hora viajando cuando Melanie recordó que no había tomado desayuno, miró alrededor del compartimiento para ver si a Harry se le había ocurrido traer algo de comer...

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada... es que no he comido nada.

- En un rato más pasará el carrito de viandas, no te preocupes

Melanie miró por la ventana, estaban saliendo de la ciudad y avanzando rápidamente hacia el campo,  Harry le había dicho que el viaje era largo y Melanie se preguntaba dónde estaría Hogwarts.

Conversaron un buen rato, Melanie le contó de su niñez, de su vida en el pueblo, de sus peleas con su mamá y de su abuela; Harry le habló sobre su infancia, de lo infeliz que había sido al lado de sus tíos y de cómo apenas acabó el colegio se había alejado de ellos...

- Aunque voy a visitar a mi tía de vez en cuando –terminó- está muy sola desde que falleció mi tío y metieron a Dudley a la cárcel...

- Me parece muy noble de tu parte preocuparte por ella... teniendo en consideración todo lo que te hicieron...

- Sí, pero sigue siendo la hermana de mi mamá... 

Llegó la señora con el carrito de viandas, Melanie recordó lo hambrienta que estaba y se preguntó  que clase de comida tendrían, no tardó en darse cuenta que la comida de magos no era igual a la comida normal, pero Harry pidió por ella:

- Pasteles de caldero y dos jugos de calabaza, por favor... y también unas _Pepas Bertie Bott y ranas de chocolate _.__

Melanie lo miró intrigada, pero él le contestó:

- No conoces el mundo mágico hasta que has probado esto 

Probó las pepas con desconfianza, y entendió porque se llamaban "de todos los sabores" le tocaron una de fresa, dos de chocolate, una de sardina que dejó inmediatamente y la última que se atrevió a probar era de color verde claro y resultó ser sabor a col hervida. Lo que sí le encantó fueron las ranas de chocolate, Harry le contó todo su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts y de la emoción que había sentido, Melanie lo entendió perfectamente... 

Ella sentía algo parecido, esta era una de las experiencias más emocionantes de su vida... aunque hubiera sido más divertida sin un grupo de asesinos persiguiéndola.

Llegaron unos alumnos a saludar a Harry, comentaban sobre el colegio y le contaron a Melanie que el curso de Harry (Defensa contra las artes oscuras) era su favorito. 

Pronto se hizo de noche y Harry le avisó que estaban llegando, le entregó los paquetes que había comprado:

- Toma –dijo mientras se los daba- es lo mejor para que pases desapercibida

Eran unas túnicas de distintos colores, Melanie le agradeció con una sonrisa y se ofreció a pagarle lo que había gastado pero él no la dejo, le pidió que se cambiara, mientras él salía para ponerse su túnica también... 

Se quedó sola en el compartimiento, y comenzó a cambiarse, eligió una túnica turquesa que le pareció un poco llamativa, pero teniendo en cuenta a los magos que había visto en el callejón Diagon no era inapropiada...

Se estaba abotonando... no pudo ver cuando apareció, de la nada, una sombra detrás de ella, no se dio cuenta hasta que unos brazos la tenían fuertemente sujeta y le cubría la boca, intentó desesperada soltarse y gritar, pero mientras más lo intentaba más fuerte la sujetaban, le costaba respirar, y le dolía el pecho... sabía que tenía que hacer algo...

- Quieta –le dijo una voz fría que ella ya había oído antes

Dejó de forcejear, no podía escaparse... no peleando, por lo menos, tenía que pensar en un modo de huir o de avisar a Harry.

Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estar ahí........

Fue entonces cuándo ocurrió algo que Melanie no hubiera podido imaginar ni en un sueño, ella sintió que su cuerpo se alejaba y por un segundo no estaba en ninguna parte... luego sintió como si cayera....

Eso hizo efectivamente, encima de Harry que estaba a un vagón de distancia conversando con unos alumnos.

Estaban los dos en el piso, algunos de los niños rieron, pero para Harry era obvio que  algo malo tenía que estar pasando...

- ¡¿Te apareciste?! –dijo asombrado- ¿Cómo?...

- No lo entiendo –dijo Melanie- simplemente desee huir y....  Harry... un mortífago... en el tren...-dijo asustada

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, me ataco.....

- Quédate aquí, yo iré a revisar –dijo Harry

Pero no tuvo tiempo, en ese momento entraron dos hombres encapuchados por la puerta del vagón, Harry sacó su varita, mientras Melanie llevó a los niños hacia el otro vagón... 

- Entréganos a la muggle o volaremos el tren –dijo uno de ellos furioso

- No harán nada de eso –dijo Harry- no mientras yo pueda evitarlo...

- Idiota... ¿Crees que puedes con nosotros?.... _Expeliarmus_

Harry evitó el hechizo saltando hacia un lado, el otro mortífago desapareció por un segundo para aparecer justo detrás de Melanie que estaba protegiendo la puerta mientras el último de los alumnos de ese vagón pasaba...

- Tú vienes conmigo –le dijo sujetándola de la muñeca.

La jaló con fuerza y Melanie cayó al piso, al otro lado del vagón Harry estaba peleando intensamente los hechizos iban y venían de ambos lados...

El mortífago la levantó bruscamente, ella levantó la cabeza, vio a Harry caer contra un asiento y quedar inconsciente... 

- ¡Harry! –gritó desesperada

La joya del brazalete brilló una vez más,  un rayo salió de el quemando la mano del mortífago que la sujetaba y golpeando al otro, con tal fuerza, que salió disparado contra la puerta; aprovechando que estaba libre Melanie corrió hacia Harry, lo sacudió... él abrió los ojos, sus heridas no eran de importancia, así que no tuvo problemas en abrir los ojos...

Y lo hizo justo a tiempo, ya que, a pesar de su mano quemada, el mortífago atacó a Melanie por la espalda...

- ¡_Scudo_! –gritó Harry para proteger a Melanie, y antes que pudieran atacarlos de nuevo lo derribó diciendo-¡_Caduta_!

Por un breve momento, el silencio lleno aquel vagón que había quedado casi destrozado por los  hechizos.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó algo agitado Harry 

- Sí... solo me duele un poco la muñeca...-dijo Melanie sujetándose la mano- ¿Estás bien? Fue un golpe muy fuerte

- No te preocupes...-la calmó Harry-  pero ¿Qué pasó?¿Cómo pudiste con el mortífago?

- No lo sé, salió un rayo del brazalete y lo golpeó... 

Se miraron un momento, ninguno de los dos entendía nada...

- Pero ¿Cómo subieron al tren? –preguntó Melanie

- Eso lo podemos averiguar fácilmente –dijo Harry levantándose del piso- se lo vamos a preguntar a ellos...

Harry no dijo nada más,  miró sorprendido hacia la puerta, Melanie se levantó asustada... no estaban... los mortífagos habían desaparecido....

- No puede ser, no sin que nos diéramos cuenta.... es imposible –dijo Harry

- Pero estaban inconscientes...

- Tiene que ser alguna magia nueva....

Revisaron el resto del tren, pero no había nada, todos los alumnos estaban bien y nadie (excepto Melanie y Harry)  había resultado herido.

Harry le explicó que debían desear mucho el brazalete si estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse de esa manera... Lo más probable es que era su última oportunidad de alcanzarlos antes de que llegaran a Hogwarts...

- Pero mientras estés en Hogwarts estarás segura –le explicó Harry para que estuviera tranquila

Aún así aquello no la calmaba... eso significaba que mientras tuviera el brazalete no podría seguir con su vida... tendría que quedarse en Hogwarts.

************

Para cuando el tren se detuvo ya todos estaban tranquilos, dejaron sus cosas (no te preocupes la dejaran en tu cuarto, le explicó Harry) y ayudaron a bajar a los alumnos...

- Buenas noches profesor –dijo el guardián

- Buenas noches Wass __

- El director los está esperando –les dijo en voz baja__

- Gracias –respondió Harry, y luego mirando a Melanie dijo- Tenemos que informarle lo sucedido.__

Se subieron a unos carruajes sin caballo, por la ventanilla Melanie pudo ver el castillo... Era asombroso, (no sería tan malo estar encerrada) tenía muchas torres y muchísimas ventanas, algunas de ellas iluminadas, Harry le describió el lugar.

- Al otro lado está el lago y hacia allá está el bosque prohibido –le dijo con una nota de emoción

Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de roble, que se encontraba subiendo por unos escalones de piedra, entraron a un enorme vestíbulo junto a los alumnos, Melanie notó que estaba iluminado por antorchas, frente a ella estaba una hermosa escalera de mármol.

- Sígueme –dijo Harry- mientras subían por las escaleras con algunos de los alumnos

 Los retratos se movían, algunos la saludaban y otros cuchicheaban entre ellos, en los descansos de la escalera habían armaduras y las escaleras se movían; por estar distraída mirando los cuadros Melanie no notó un escalón que desapareció en medio de la escalera, tropezó y estaba a punto de caerse....... pero no se cayó, en lugar de eso flotó por unos instantes antes de bajar suavemente unos escalones más arriba....

- ¿Qué demonios....? –preguntó Melanie

- Flotaste –le dijo Harry- te apareces, formas escudos, atacas mortífagos....__

- Y floto.... ¿Cómo?__

- Esa es otra pregunta que  tendremos que hacerle a Dumbledore.__

Caminaron mas rápido por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegaron frente a una gárgola de piedra__

(bastante fea) Harry dijo:

- Pastel de calabaza

La gárgola revivió y se movió dejando el paso libre para entrar por el hueco que se acaba de formar en la pared. Subieron por una escalera de caracol, que parecía mecánica ya que se movía sola,  al terminar la escalera se encontraba una puerta. Harry tocó:

- Pasen, los estaba esperando –escuchó una voz en el interior.

Pasaron, era una hermosa sala, circular, llena de diversos objetos extraños. Estaba además llena de retratos de antiguos directores, algunos de los cuales la miraban...

- Bienvenida Melanie

Una voz suave y amable interrumpió la inspección de Melanie, sentado en una gran escritorio se encontraba un hombre de cabello y larga barba blanca la cual llegaba más alla de su cintura, tenía puesta una túnica de mago llena de estrellas y cometas que brillaban con cada movimiento...

- Siéntense –les dijo Dumbledore- Por favor, pónganse cómodos... algo me dice que vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí.

Se sentaron en unas sillas bastante confortables; Harry le explicó sobre el ataque en el tren y la misteriosa desaparición de los mortífagos...

- Pero lo más extraño es que Melanie pudo aparecerse y un rayo del brazalete golpeo a los mortífagos.... –concluyó Harry

- Ah... sí ... el brazalete –dijo Dumbledore- ¿Puedo verlo más de cerca?

Melanie se levantó de la silla y estiró su brazo derecho hacia Dumbledore... él se quedo mirándolo con curiosidad y luego lo cogió y revisó los símbolos mientras asentía cada cierto tiempo.....

- No hay duda... es el brazalete de Wissen –dijo luego de la inspección, con una nota de asombro en la voz

- ¿El brazalete de qué......? –preguntó Harry, Melanie tampoco entendió nada

- Wissen... era un pueblo muy antiguo, de miles de años de antigüedad... un pueblo de magos muy poderosos, el brazalete representaba su poder... y su ruina....

- ¿Su ruina? –preguntó Melanie muy preocupada

- Sí, los destruyó... ellos utilizaron toda su sabiduría y arte en su elaboración... la creación de un objeto mágico asombroso... un brazalete capaz de amplificar los poderes de un mago, haciéndolo cientos... o hasta miles de veces más poderoso...

- ¿Pero cómo los destruyó?- preguntó Harry

- El brazalete es muy difícil de controlar, tienes que aprender a utilizarlo... al parecer hubo una guerra interna, luchas entre los principales magos... durante esta guerra uno de ellos intentó utilizar el brazalete.... y desapareció al pueblo entero... me imagino que intentó atacar o tal vez protegerse... pero lo que consiguió fue eliminar al pueblo y a sus habitantes...

- ¿El brazalete es capaz de eso?- preguntó Melanie, no podía creer lo que tenía en su brazo...

- Depende del poder del mago que lo esté utilizando...-comenzó a explicar Dumbledore

- Pero eso no tiene ninguna lógica, ¿Cómo pude atacar a los mortífagos?...-dijo Melanie, luego explicó- yo no tengo poderes mágicos....

- Creo –dijo Dumbledore- que en eso estás equivocada....

***************

Hola ^___^

¿Qué les pareció?  Ahora ya sabe mucho más .... así que cumplí con mi parte de contar más..... para el próximo capítulo se aclara casi todo incluyendo las misteriosas palabras de Dumbledore al final del capítulo........

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^___^

Ralkm Diggory: Espero que ese ataque pueda ser definido como acción.... y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ya que esa parte salió de la idea que me diste... así que muchísimas gracias ^___^.... no creo que Ginny desempeñe un gran papel... a menos claro que el enemigo contra el cual estén luchando sea Draco............ pero eso no lo puedo decir.

Liza: Vaya.... contesté algo importante pero esas preguntas todavía no.... espero que pueda hacerlo en el siguiente.... Muchas gracias por tu review. ^___^

Marine: Bien por haber publicado tu historia... espero que la sigas.....

Sakura-Corazon: Muchas gracias por tu review..... no sé pporque pero en esta historia no puedo hacer capítulos largos.... aunque creo que este si salió más largo.... ^___^

Rakshah: Muchas gracias por el review... si acertaste de nuevo era un mortífago.... ^___^

snmh: Bueno, con este capítulo empezaron las respuestas.... espero que también te guste....^___^

 yadhwiga : Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga pareciendo bueno después de este capítulo ^___^

renato: Muchas gracias por tus reviews y un beso para ti también

Adriana: Sí ya sé que tengo una manera extraña de acabar capítulos... pero lo hago para dejar la duda  ^___^ Pero en este capítulo ya revelé un montón...  Muchas gracias por tu review


	8. Una reunión especial

Capítulo VIII 

Una reunión especial

_Creo que en eso estás equivocada...._

Las palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Melanie... "Es imposible" se repetía, pero las palabras regresaban, "Pero yo no tengo magia" se dijo... "Entonces cómo te apareciste" le respondió una voz dentro de ella...

- Un no-mago  no podría utilizar el brazalete, el brazalete utiliza la magia dentro de la persona... alguien sin magia ni siquiera podría ponérselo sin que se cayera... mucho menos aparecerse o formar escudos –explicó Dumbledore.

Entonces ella tenía magia...pero ¿Cómo?...

- No entiendo –habló Melanie- Nunca había oído hablar de magia... hasta hace dos días  ni siquiera creía que existía... ¿Cómo puedo tener magia sin saberlo?

Harry la miró por un instante y luego miró a Dumbledore... este se había quedado en silencio, observándola, después de unos segundos le dijo:

- El brazalete amplifica la magia... en tu caso genera el nivel de magia de un mago normal.....

- Eso significa –habló Harry- que la magia que tiene...

- Sí, ella es mágica, pero no lo suficiente... por eso no supiste antes de la magia....

- Osea que no soy ni muggle ni bruja –dijo Melanie con una nota de disgusto- Entonces ¿Qué soy?.

Los dos hombres quedaron en silencio... Melanie se levantó de la silla y caminó por el despacho... había algo más, que no terminaba de entender...

- ¿Es por eso que no destruí la ciudad ni maté a nadie? –dijo Melanie- Mientras yo lo use el brazalete estará controlado.

- Así es... si un mago normal lo hubiera encontrado... habría tenido serios problemas para controlarlo –dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero... ¿Por qué yo?...Todo esto no tiene lógica....

"¿Quién ordenaría a Yeto que me diera algo así?" Tuvo que ser un mago... pero si lo era, por qué dárselo a ella cuando podría utilizarlo él mismo...

Al parecer ni Dumbledore ni Harry tenían la menor idea ya que se habían quedado en silencio... 

De repente un ruido los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos...

Una voz bastante conocida para Melanie llenó la habitación....

- Yeto, puede ayudar señorita, Yeto le puede explicar.....

*************

Melanie se quedó mirando al elfo con una mezcla de sentimientos... por un lado quería ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, por haberla metido en todo este lío, por otro lado quería que hablara para saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto....

Dumbledore se acercó a Yeto con tranquilidad y con una voz calmada y suave le preguntó:

- Yeto... ¿Podría explicarse? A todos nos interesa saber su lado de la historia.

Melanie vio como el elfo pasaba del nerviosismo a la alegría, al darse cuenta que podía ayudar....

- Sí, señor... Yeto vino a traer esto señor -dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino.

- ¡Ese es el pergamino que encontré en mi escritorio! –dijo Melanie 

- Si, la señorita se lo olvidó, pero es muy importante como para olvidárselo señorita, su ama le dijo a Yeto que debía cuidar que no se perdiera...

- ¿Su ama? –preguntó Harry- ¿Quién es su ama Yeto?

El elfo paso de la alegría a la tristeza, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y comenzó un intenso gimoteo...

- Ya, calma, calma –le dijo Melanie mientras palmeaba su espalda.

- Lo...lo que...pa..sa....es.. –dijo Yeto con difilcultad mientras continuaba su llanto

- Vamos, tranquilo...-dijo Harry, luego hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció- Tome esto y serénese.

Yeto bebió un largo sorbo de agua, se secó las lágrimas y respiró más tranquilo...

- Yeto lo lamenta señores, señorita –dijo disculpándose- un elfo doméstico no debe comportarse así.

- No se preocupe –dijo Dumbledore.

- Lo que sucede es que la ama de Yeto, era una ama muy buena, a Yeto le dolió mucho que muriera, señor –dijo a Dumbledore

- Cuéntenos más sobre su ama Yeto –dijo Harry

- Oh, era muy buena, cuidó a Yeto cuándo niño, y se lo llevó aún cuándo sus padres se lo impidieron y ella después tuviera problemas....

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? –preguntó Melanie interesada, poco a poco todo iba tomando forma en su cabeza.

- Problemas con su esposo... y con los vecinos, ellos no debían ver a Yeto, Yeto tenía que tener mucho cuidado 

- Pero yo lo ví –dijo Melanie

- Sí, mi ama no se enojó, ella le dijo a Yeto que siempre debía cuidar de usted señorita, pero sin que se diera cuenta y luego usó su varita.

- _Obliviate _–dijo Harry, luego miró a Melanie y le explicó- te borró la memoria....__

- ¿Pero por qué tenía que cuidarme? ¿Quién era su ama?–preguntó Melanie, casi segura de la respuesta__

- Su abuela, señorita –dijo Yeto sonriendo__

Todo tenía lógica... el escritorio de su abuela, la forma misteriosa en la que había aparecido la historia, las palabras mágicas escritas atrás "¡Las escribió ella!"...la bóveda "Todo era de ella", el poco de magia que tenía venía de su abuela y .............. el brazalete.

- Ella venía de una antigua familia de magos, los Goddard , el brazalete había pasado de generación en generación, hasta llegar a su abuela

- Pero mi abuela vivió siempre como muggle –lo interrumpió Melanie

- Sí señorita... se supone que tenía que seguir con la tradición, casarse con un mago de familia importante... pero sus padres la echaron de casa cuándo ella decidió casarse con un no-mago, su abuelo señorita ...pero ella fue más feliz así...no se preocupó por el mundo mágico hasta que nació ud.

- ¿Hasta que nací yo?

- Sí, ella le encargó a Yeto que la cuidara... y cuándo se dio cuenta que tenía magia dejó a Yeto encargado de que cuándo fuera tiempo descubriera sus raíces...

- Y con el brazalete podrías desarrollarte sin problemas en el mundo mágico –dijo Harry

- No creo que mi abuela contara con el lado negativo del brazalete... con que alguien quisiera quitármelo –dijo Melanie, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando...

Todo este tiempo, era su abuela, siempre había sido ella quién más la había apoyado... siempre se había sentido más cerca de su abuela que a su propia madre... ambas tenían cosas en común... la rebeldía, y el sentido aventurero... y la magia...

- Creo que sí contaba con eso... en cierta forma –explicó Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Melanie

- Porque según la leyenda solo hay una forma de que el brazalete pertenezca a otro mago una vez que alguien se lo ha puesto...

- ¿Cuál forma? –preguntó Harry

- Matando al mago que lo tiene puesto...

**************

Otra vez reinó el silencio en la oficina, Melanie tragó saliva, mientras que Harry a su lado palidecía, como si se le hubiera bajado la presión... Si deseaban el brazalete tenían que matarla primero... Melanie no tenía dudas que aquellos hombres fueran capaces de hacerlo....

- ¿Y sabiendo eso... me lo dejó? –preguntó Melanie, no podía creer que su abuela la hubiera puesto en semejante peligro.

- No creo que tu abuela temiera ponerte en peligro... la mayoría de magos consideran el brazalete como una leyenda, una historia antes de dormir... no existe mucha gente que conozca su como se ve... supongo que tu abuela pensó que podrías vivir sin riesgo...

- No contaba con que la primera persona con la que hablaras reconociera el brazalete y avisara a los mortífagos...

- Eso significa que estoy condenada a vivir encerrada... no existe forma de sacarme el brazalete, y mientras lo tenga me perseguirán...

- Sí existe, señorita... mi ama dijo que si habían problemas encontrarían la respuesta en el pergamino, señorita... por eso era importante que Yeto siempre vigilara...

Dumbledore se acercó a Yeto y revisó el pergamino...

- No hay duda que se trata del lenguaje de Wissen... pero me temo que no es mi fuerte, no tengo idea de lo que dice

- ¿Sabe ud. algo Yeto?

- No, señorita... mi ama solo encargó que no lo perdiera de vista, pero no dijo que tenía...

- Tendremos que encontrar la forma de traducirlo –dijo Harry- tal vez explique cómo se puede sacar...

- Tienes razón Harry –dijo Dumbledore, luego añadió con una sonrisa- pero sería mejor empezar mañana, a sido una larga charla y ustedes todavía no cenan...

- Sí... ha sido demasiado por una noche –dijo Melanie

Melanie cogió el pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, y acompañada de Harry se fue acercó a la puerta, antes de salir miró a Yeto y le preguntó:

- Yeto, ¿Tiene dónde ir?

- Sí, señorita... Pero Yeto preferiría quedarse... sería muy feliz de servir a la señorita así cómo sirvió a su abuela...

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó a Dumbledore, quien asintió

- Gracias, buenas noches...   

- Buenas noches 

- Vamos Yeto –dijo Harry- ven con nosotros...

Bajaron las escaleras y pasaron por la pared hacia el pasillo, caminaron un rato antes que se detuvieran delante de una estatua...

- Esta es la entrada a tu cuarto... –dijo Harry- ¿Estás segura que no quieres bajar a cenar?

- Segura –dijo Melanie sonriendo- no tengo hambre... 

- ¿Demasiada información para un día?

- Sí... es algo de eso....

- Descansa y no te preocupes –dijo Harry- Ya encontraremos una solución mañana

- Gracias, buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Melanie entró a su habitación, que ya estaba lista, abrió el cajón –donde ya estaba guardada su ropa- y buscó su pijama...

Todo este tiempo, su abuela había sido bruja, ella tenía magia... nunca se había dado cuenta...

Se metió en su cama, las velas que iluminaban la habitación se apagaron lentamente.... a pesar de todo, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida......

****************

Hola ^_______^

¿Qué les pareció? Un capítulo muy explicativo.... ahora ya saben todo sobre Yeto y el brazalete.... y no acabó con dudas simplemente se fue a dormir ^__^... Aunque puedo poner una ¿Tendrá que vivir el resto de su vida escondida o hallarán la forma de sacar el brazalete sin matarla? 

Bueno, eso será para los próximos capítulos, que ya faltan pocos para que termine...

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews:

Ralkm Diggory:  Hola, bueno en este capítulo expliqué algunas cosas... lo que sí fue mucho hablar y hablar, pero justificado ¿No?... Bueno, si tengo MSN, pero parece que no entramos al mismo tiempo ;__; ¿Cuántas horas tenemos de diferencia? 

Ah.... y lo de los mortífagos lo explico después ^__~  .

Rakshah: Bueno, se nota que no quiero mucho a los Dursley ^__^, pero creo que Harry es muy bueno como para dejar a su tía sola.... espero que este capítulo también te guste ^__^.

Adriana: Gracias por tu review... yo creo que los mortífagos lo quieren ya que cualquier mago que lo use será el más poderoso..... si es que no lo mata antes, claro ^__^

Marine: Ahora ya sabes todo sobre el brazalete y Melanie .... Ah, y me gustó mucho el segundo capítulo... espero que lo sigas

renato: Gracias por el review... espero el de este capítulo...... ^__^

Liza: Espero haber contestado muchas de las preguntas de esta historia con este capítulo ^__^ Muchas gracias por tus reviews

Arabella: Me parece muy bien que te parezca original... ^__^ Sí... puede confundir un poco la descripción, pero no son nada, lo juro... ¿Te recuerda a witchblade? Lo mismo me dijo mi hermana... pero yo nunca había visto la serie y ahora que la vi... y efectivamente se parece ^__^

snmh: Muchas gracias por el review... ¿Qué hizo Dudley? Ummm, robo a mano armada..... de... esteeee ..... un supermercado.... ¿Qué tal? ¿Puede ser?... Espero que este capítulo resulta también interesante ^__^


	9. La vida en Hogwarts

Capítulo IX 

La vida en  Hogwarts

Melanie se despertó, Yeto llevaba cinco minutos meciéndola, pero no fue hasta que le recordó que Harry vendría para que bajen juntos a desayunar, como todos los días de las dos semanas que llevaba en Hogwarts, que ella se levantó como un rayo y fue directo a la ducha.

Yeto regresó a la cocina, a pesar de ser un elfo libre, y de que en realidad no tenía por qué servir a Melanie, ya que su abuela le había permitido decidir su libertad, él igual se sentía obligado a ayudarla y cuidarla, y ella le estaba muy agradecida... no sabía como hubiera podido arreglárselas sin él, ¡Estaba ocupada todo el día!

Dumbledore le había recomendado practicar el uso del brazalete para poder fortalecer y desarrollar su magia, de tal manera que llevaba clases tanto de Trasformaciones, con Sirius, el padrino de Harry, como de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick y por supuesto Defensa contra las artes oscuras con el mismo Harry...

Habían pasado juntos todos los días de las últimas dos semanas, en clases y luego conversaban toda la tarde, y para Melanie aquel encierro obligatorio se había convertido en la época más divertida de toda su vida.

Salió de la ducha, y se secó rápidamente con la toalla, se cambio a una de sus túnicas y solo tuvo que desear que su cabello estuviera seco y ordenado, para que, por arte de magia se formara una peinado; ya había desarrollado su habilidad con el brazalete, había descubierto que lo único que necesitaba era desearlo para que se cumpliera, era mucho más fácil que una varita...pero también más peligroso....un día durante el almuerzo había querido una manzana y todas las fuentes de todas las mesas habían volado en su dirección, incluyendo una la manzana que estaba comiendo Snape en ese momento... lo cuál no le hizo ninguna gracia, y se cayeron sobre ella.... también, deseando darle a su cuarto un poco de color, pensó en poner unas flores, pero, para su sorpresa, en lugar de aparecer, vinieron volando desde distintas partes del jardín rosales y otras plantas...lo que había puesto furioso a Wass...

Después de hablar con el director, lograron el acuerdo que lo mejor que podía hacer era que cuando deseara traer algo lo deseara en voz alta para que todo el mundo estuviera preparado.

Llamaron a la puerta, Melanie, que ya estaba lista la fue a abrir... era Harry

- Buenos días –la saludó amablemente- ¿Vamos?

- Bueno –le contestó Melanie- es mejor que desayunemos temprano, recuerda que tengo clases con Sirius...

- Sí, me reclamó que la última vez llegaste tarde –dijo él riendo- pero no te preocupes, él considera que eres muy buena alumna... y yo también...

- ¿Sí? –se detuvo Melanie en medio del pasillo- ¿Eso significa que puedo llevar clases con los de segundo?

- Esteeeeee.... No –dijo él en tono de broma

- ¡Odioso! –dijo ella medio en broma medio en serio.

- ¿Esa manera de tratar a tú profesor? 

- ¡Va! ¿Y esa es manera de tratar a tus mayores? –dijo ella mirándolo con frescura.

Se quedaron callados por un momento antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas, esa era la clásica forma de reclamarse cada vez que estaban en desacuerdo, y los dos estaban acostumbrados a que nunca era en serio....

Entraron al comedor, Melanie se sentaba junto a Harry y a Sirius en la mesa de profesores... desayunaron conversando muy animadamente con Neville Longbottom, quien había estudiado junto con Harry y que ahora enseñaba Herbología...

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron, Harry tenía clase con los alumnos de tercer año de Ravenclaw y Melanie tenía que estudiar transformaciones con los de primer año de Hufflepuff....

Después de pasar casi toda la mañana convirtiendo ratones en cajas, salió de la clase un poco cansada... estaba sorprendida por sus propias habilidades, y que podía controlar el brazalete para hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero también la deprimía que un grupo de niños de once años fueran capaces, muchas veces, de pasarla....

Aunque Sirius le explicaba que la Trasformación en general era difícil, y que él creía que podía mejorar...ella no estaba tan segura....

Se sentía mucho más capaz cuando intentaba encantamientos, había logrado algunos que en el colegio no se aprendían hasta el sétimo año...

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo, y bajó rápido, pensando lo rápido que se pasaba la mañana en ese colegio, se imaginó lo emocionante que hubiera sido su vida de niña si tuviera un nivel de magia igual al de los demás... realmente era casi imposible aburrirse en ese colegio, los chicos con los que estudiaba le habían enseñado juegos mágicos de cartas que explotaban y el ajedrez mágico cuyas piezas se movían solas....

- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? –le preguntó Harry, que sabía que tenía hora libre, mientras salían del comedor.

- No sé –le contestó- creo que lo mejor es que vaya a la biblioteca para que siga buscando información sobre el pergamino.

Melanie había dedicado hora tras hora a buscar información sobre los Wissen, pero la que había era escasa y ninguna hablaba sobre el idioma Wissen.... ella sabía que su abuela no le habría dejado el pergamino si no fuera posible leerlo, pero Dumbledore había intentado todos los medios y no lo había conseguido y Yeto no tenía idea de que era lo que podía decir...

- ¿Tienes el pergamino? –le preguntó Harry

Melanie se revisó los bolsillos, por un momento se asustó, pensó que lo había perdido, pero luego recordó que lo había dejado sobre su escritorio....

- No, lo deje arriba –dijo- lo traeré....

- Espera, espera.... concéntrate, no vayas a traer todo el escritorio....

- Sabes que eso solo ocurrió una vez..... además ya aprendí....¡ _Pergamino_!

Un par de segundos más tarde el pergamino estaba seguro en su mano y no había roto nada en el intentó... Dejó a Harry en la puerta de su salón y se dirigió una vez más a la biblioteca....

La biblioteca de Hogwarts era un verdadero paraíso para Melanie, tenía miles de libros, muchos muy, muy antiguos... Melanie podía estar sentada allí por horas, leyendo sobre la historia de la magia y de Hogwarts.... pero cuando se trataba de intentar descifrar el pergamino... simplemente no podía... a los pocos minutos se levantaba frustrada, con la idea fija de estar haciendo algo mal..... y es que en el fondo de su corazón realmente no deseaba quitarse el brazalete....

Después de pasar un par de horas leyendo _Quidditch a través de los tiempos _se levantó y salió hacía su cuarto...

Sabía que todos (Dumbledore, Harry y Sirius) estarían interesados en saber si había descubierto algo, pensó que sería mejor cenar en su cuarto antes de tener que bajar al comedor sin buenas noticias...

***********************

- ¿Por qué no bajaste a comer anoche? –le preguntó Harry apenas abrió la puerta de su cuarto la mañana siguiente...

- Es que no me sentía bien....

- ¿No pudiste encontrar nada, verdad? –le preguntó comprensivamente.

- No... –dijo ella con tristeza

- Aún así hubieras bajado... recibí noticias de Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Qué dicen? –preguntó con interés

- Hermione ha estado buscando en los archivos del ministerio y pudo averiguar muchas cosas sobre Wissen... y Ron ya tiene una idea de quién puede estar detrás de todo esto...

- ¿Quién? –preguntó ella nerviosa

- Malfoy... –contestó Harry con una nota de rencor en la voz

- ¿Otra vez? Yo pensé que Ron ya tenía claro que Draco...

- Es que no es Draco... es Lucius...

- ¿No estaba en prisión? –preguntó ella sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Estaba..... –dijo Harry con preocupación- escapó el mismo día que nos conocimos, y según dicen los guardias, desapareció de la misma manera que los mortífagos del tren...

- De alguna manera debe estar relacionado con el brazalete –dijo Melanie como pensando en voz alta

- Lo mismo pensamos Ron y yo, por eso han decido venir pasado mañana...-dijo Harry- pero no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que estarás segura mientras estés en Hogwarts...

- Sí, lo sé –dijo Melanie sonriendo.

- Bueno, y será mejor que nos apuremos.... no puedes llegar tarde a tu clase de hoy....

- Sí –dijo Melanie, tenía clase con Harry- me toca con el profesor más antipático...

*********************

Melanie no tardó en arrepentirse de esas últimas palabras, ya que Harry parecía determinado a confirmarlas... en la primera hora les había dado una prueba sorpresa sobre los vampiros y durante toda la segunda hora habían practicado defensa contra hechizos...

Más de una vez había salido disparada para dar contra el piso... lo pero era que de contrincante siempre le tocaba Harry, ya que hubiera sido muy injusto que ella se enfrentara con los niños de primero....

- Vamos –dijo Harry- tienes que lograr hacer el escudo...

Ella no sabía exactamente por qué pero no podía crear un escudo cuándo se enfrentaba a Harry, no había tenido problemas en hacerlo contra los mortífagos... pero en el caso de Harry era diferente, ella sabía que él sería incapaz de hacerle realmente daño... en realidad ella se sentía segura y tranquila junto a él... era muy difícil concentrarse para intentar defenderse y menos aún atacarlo....

Ese era un gran problema del brazalete, para lograr hacer magia, uno debía desear hacerlo sinceramente... en realidad era más con el corazón que con la cabeza.... por eso era tan peligroso... muchas personas solo tienen odio y rencor en su corazón....

Una vez más le había caído un hechizo... esta vez había sido uno de _Piernas de gelatina _y Melanie empezó a perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Pero si ese es un hechizo muy fácil de bloquear! –dijo Harry 

- ¿A sí? –dijo Melanie que había tenido que sentarse en el piso para dejar de balancearse, en ese momento un rayo salió del brazalete y antes que Harry lo pudiera detener también perdió el equilibrio y se cayó.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin parar, al ver la situación en la que estaban... todos los alumnos de primer año los miraban un poco sorprendidos, aunque ya era común ver esa situación y la mayoría sospechaba que existía algo entre su profesor y Melanie... sólo que eran muy tontos como para darse cuenta...

- Ya, lanza el contrahechizo  -dijo Harry

- No tú primero...

- No, hazlo tú, es parte de la práctica...

- Bueno, pero tú como profesor tienes que hacer una demostración....

- Pero...

En ese momento una de la niñas que estaba practicando cerca de ellos los miró, suspiró cansada y les quitó a ambos el hechizo....

- Muy bien Stevens –dijo Harry- me alegra que alguien este prestando atención...

Sonó la campana y terminó la clase... Melanie se quedó esperando a que Harry terminara de ordenar sus cosas para bajar a almorzar...

- Esa niña me recuerda a Hermione..... –le comentó a Melanie.

- Sí, realmente es muy buena para los contrahechizos....

Salieron del salón y caminaron por el pasillo....

- ¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde? –le preguntó Harry

- No lo sé... no quiero ir a la biblioteca... estoy segura que no voy a poder encontrar nada....

- Tengo una idea... hoy es mi tarde libre...¿Qué te parece si comenzamos las prácticas de vuelo que te prometí?

- Genial...

Una de las cosas que más emocionaban a Melanie de estar en Hogwarts era la idea de poder volar... Había estado tan ocupada en los primeros días que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, pero Harry le había comentado contado todo sobre el quidditch y cómo él había sido el buscador más joven que había tenido Hogwarts en los últimos tiempos... y luego habían asistido a la final entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw....

Desde ese momento ella se había prácticamente obsesionado con la idea de volar...y ahora tendría la oportunidad.

***********************

Salieron en la tarde al campo de quidditch, Harry llevaba su Tornado 4000, que era una de las mejores escobas del mundo... Melanie se prestó una antigua Nimbus 2000 de uno de los alumnos...

El dia estaba perfecto ya que no hbía mucho viento y el sol no brillaba demasiado...

Harry le explicó como debía subirse y sujetarla... ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonta y pensar en que si hace unas semanas atrás hubiera visto a alguien intentando volar con una escoba lo habría tomado por loco....

- Cuando estes lista –dijo Harry subiéndose en su escoba- Tienes que dar una patada...

Melanie observó a Harry elevarse unos metros del suelo... y luego dio la patada y logró elevarse ella....

Era una sensación asombrosa, y no era tan incomodo como alguno podría creer... pronto sintió el aire agitar su cabello y pudo ver por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido.... Harry volaba junto a ella, le explicaba los movimientos y como avanzar más rápido y detenerse...

A los pocos minutos Melanie sentía como si hubiera volado durante toda su vida.... era una sensación especial, tener la libertad de poder ir a donde se deseara volando... aunque claro, ella no podía... pero aún así se preguntó cómo pudo su abuela renunciar a todo esto... renunciar al mundo mágico...

Debió amarlo mucho, pensó....

En ese momento algo raro ocurrió, sintió un ligero mareo... Harry, que estaba a su lado notó que perdía el color, y su cara estaba cada vez más blanca....

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Harry, pero ella no pudo contestar....

Se soltó de la escoba y se precipitó rápidamente hacía el piso....

Melanie no sintió nada, el mundo simplemente se había apagado... no había más que oscuridad...ni siquiera pudo sentir la caída... no sintió nada hasta que oyó la voz de Harry....

- ¡Te tengo! –dijo Harry justo cuando la sujetaba en sus brazos....

Aún estaban a un par de metros del suelo... Harry se había lanzado en picada para poder colocarse entre ella y el piso... se había salvado de una muerte segura... 

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry preocupado

Melanie despertó lentamente, aún un poco mareada... pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, miró hacia abajo... habría sido una caída terrible... Levantó su cabeza hacia Harry...

- Me salvaste –dijo en voz baja.

Tuvo una sensación extraña, como de calor en el pecho, parte de un sentimiento que ya sentía pero que no había notado...

Melanie cruzó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, para poder sujetarse... poco a poco se acercó a él... podía sentir los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rápido hasta que sus labios se rozaron, se besaron suavemente mientras él llevaba la escoba hacia la hierba.

La bajó con cuidado y se bajó de la escoba...

- Creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería a que te revise la señora Pomfrey...

- Está bien... no entiendo que sucedió...simplemente me desmayé...

- Bueno, vamos... –dijo él pasando su brazo y sujetando el hombro de ella...

- Espera... la escoba –dijo Melanie al recordar que su escoba seguía volando sola- tengo que regresarla...

- Está bien –dijo él mientras la soltaba- cogió su varita ¡_Accio Nimbus_!

Alzó el brazo para sujetar la escoba, no notó que el rostro de Melanie había vuelto a palidecer....

Ella vio como se ponía todo cada vez más borroso... escuchó unas palabras extrañas en su cabeza antes de desmayarse por segunda vez.

*******************

Hola a todos ^____^

(con menciones especiales a Renato y a Ralkm Diggory ^________^)

Bueno aquí está el capítulo XI... como se acerca el final cada vez me entran más dudas sobre lo que escribo... espero que le siga pareciendo una buena historia.... y regresé a mi costumbre de dejar alguna duda ¿Qué le pasa a Melanie? ^___^

 Muchas gracias por sus reviews:

Angela: Gracias por tu review (puedo decir que ya era hora) no puedo explicar quién va a traducir el pergamino...es parte importante del próximo capítulo.

Ralkm Diggory: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo VIII, como ya te comenté sobre mis dudas, espero que leas este y me digas que te parece ^___^ 

Phoenix G. Fawkes: Bueno, no puedo contestar a tus preguntas sin adelantarte la trama de los siguientes capítulos.... pero tu solución me ha parecido excelente...lo malo es que es poco probable pues como ves ella no es muy hábil con su magia.....

Sakura-Corazón: ^___^ Muchas gracias..... aquí lo sigo, espero que te guste también este capítulo...

Liza: Sí, no contesté todas... y en esta no contesté nada ;__; ...pero en los siguientes se explica todo... ^___^

snmh: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior.... espero que también te guste este... ^___^

Rakshah: No te preocupes, tu vida me parece muy interesante... porque a pesar de lo difícil del viaje y todo, aún debe ser divertido el que puedas viajar y representar la obra ^___^ lo malo es que no puedes dormir... espero que este capítulo te guste y también te alegre un poco el día....

Lalwende: Muchas gracias y espero haber despejado tus dudas sobre Sirius... 

Zaki-Kaiouh: Hace poco empecé a re-leer el Señor de los anillos... y creo que sí tiene un parecido...pero fue algo subconsciente el que saliera así...pero tampoco está mal ¿No?... ^___^

Renato: Primero: Graciassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss (contento?) ^___^ y Segundo: La familia de la abuela de Melanie era bastante poderosa ya que eran los guardianes del brazalete....

Vanessa. Es que la abuela no lo hizo por maldad, pensó que la estaba ayudando.

Marine: Yo también espero que queden juntos y pueda seguir con sus poderes ^___^

Kitiara: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten las dos historias... espero poder subir pronto un capítulo de La magia interior.

Adriana: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior...en este capítulo se ve más de la relación de Mel y Harry ^___^


	10. La mansión

Capítulo X 

La mansión

Melanie estaba soñando, o al menos eso creía, en realidad _debía_ ser un sueño... se veía a sí misma, en su casa, de niña... corría por el jardín, jugando con su amiga imaginaria (no tenía muchas de verdad) saltaba, reía y parecía estar pasándola muy bien... de pronto un ruido las distrajo (a las dos Melanies) la pequeña se acercó lentamente hacia los arbustos...

Su casa era en realidad un enorme y antiguo caserón... bastante incomodo para limpiar... pero excelente para jugar, tenía muchos escondites y podías pasar sola muchas horas imaginando historias... también tenía un enorme terreno libre, parte del cual era un jardín y en la otra cultivaban algunas verduras.... y al lado del pequeño huerto estaba la casa de su abuela.....

Justo separando ambas casas había unos arbustos, la pequeña se acercó preocupada por el ruido... solían poner ahí las trampas para los zorros, Melanie no soportaba que sufrieran, así que cada vez que podía los liberaba.... aunque lo que encontró no se parecía a un zorro... ni un poquito....

"Yeto" dijo Melanie al verlo.... la otra Melanie empezó a charlar con este... sin duda era el momento de su primer encuentro... el que había olvidado....

Apenas terminó de hablar con Yeto, Melanie corrió a la casa de su abuela.... todo se lleno de niebla.... Melanie quedó como suspendida en el aire....

Ahora estaba en otra parte, parecía ser una mazmorra... pero no tardó en darse cuenta que era el sótano de su abuela, estaba lleno de cosas mágicas y en ese momento dos calderos hervían... para su sorpresa Melanie se vio a sí misma... de pequeña... echando hierbas al caldero, mientras su abuela le explicaba lo que seguía en la receta.....

"Esto no lo recuerdo", no tenía sentido... ella no recordaba haber visto semejantes cosas e el sótano, mucho menos haber preparado pociones....otra vez la niebla la cegó... y se encontró de nuevo en un lugar completamente diferente....

Estaba en el estudio de su abuela, sentada frente al escritorio, su abuela, sentada junto a ella, guiaba su mano mientras escribía en un pergamino y con una pluma....

Melanie se acercó... no pudo creer lo estaba escribiendo.... era Wissen.... ¡Su abuela sabía escribir Wissen!....

Es más...

¡Ella sabía escribir Wissen!

Pero no lo recordaba... ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado todo eso?... y sí su abuela le había borrado la memoria.... ¿Cómo es que ahora podía verlo?

La niebla llegó una vez más.... ahora estaban en la sala de su casa, la Melanie de ahora era un poco mayor y estaba llorando, su abuela se veía triste... de pronto entró su madre.... comenzó a gritar, las dos mujeres discutían haciendo a la niña Melanie llorar más fuerte....

O al menos así parecía... porque todos estos recuerdos no tenían sonido, o no del todo, era como estar debajo del agua....

Melanie miraba con atención, su abuela sacó la varita y apuntó a su mamá.... la mujer se desmayó... la abuela lanzó un hechizo y la colocó suavemente sobre el sofá, luego se acercó a la niña, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó, durante unos minutos le explicó algo, mientras la niña lloraba con más fuerza y parecía rogarle que no... pero la abuela negó con la cabeza y, con lágrimas en los ojos, apuntó su varita hacía su nieta....

Melanie abrió los ojos, Harry estaba a su lado sujetando su mano... estaba en la enfermería....

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Melanie

- Te desmayaste, la señora Pomfrey cree que es por el esfuerzo de usar el brazalete –le contestó

Se levantó de la almohada.... ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Recuerdos?

- Harry, yo creo que es otra cosa –le contó con todo detalle las imágenes que acababa de ver.

Harry la escuchó atentamente, sin soltar su mano, estando junto a él, ella se sentía más segura... cuando termino de hablar Harry le dijo:

- Aunque no lo creas me parece familiar, yo he vivido algo parecido un par de veces.

Él le contó sobre un diario que había encontrado en su segundo año (que resultó ser de Voldemort) en el que pudo ver  los recuerdos... también en su cuarto año acabó dentro del pensadero (una especie de vasija para los pensamientos) de Dumbledore...

- Pero estos eran mis recuerdos... quiero decir que me vi a mi misma....

- Tal vez tiene que ver con el brazalete.... 

- Sí... ¿Crees que debemos preguntarle a Dumbledore?

- Es una buena idea...

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, era una situación algo incomoda.... Melanie estaba segura que le gustaba Harry, pero ¿Qué sentía él?

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de obtener su respuesta (como si le leyera la mente) él acarició suavemente su mejilla, mientras le decía lo preocupado que estuvo durante ese tiempo, sin saber que le pasaba... 

Ella se acercó más y lo besó, con más pasión que la vez anterior (como para demostrar que estaba bien y no tenía de que preocuparse) y por mucho más rato.... hasta que los interrumpió la señora Pomfrey ( que tenía un misterioso ataque de tos) insistía en examinarla....

Después de confirmar que estaba bien, y gracias al apoyo de Harry (que convenció a la enfermera), salieron juntos para hablar con el director...

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo –continuó Melanie, mientras caminaban por el pasillo recordando exactamente lo que había pasado para poder explicarlo.

- ¿Qué? 

- Algo extraño... escuché unas palabras antes de desmayarme la segunda vez...pero no sé que significaban...

- Es extraño... –dijo él, preocupado- ¿Un hechizo?

- No lo sé –respondió, a pesar que él había hecho la pregunta más para sí mismo que para ella.

Cuando entraron a la oficina el director se encontraba sentado, frente a la chimenea, leyendo atentamente un libro; a pesar que los recibió con una sonrisa se notaba preocupado... le explicaron todo lo sucedido, durante todo ese rato asintió un par de veces, y cuando terminaron de hablar les explicó:

- Tienes razón Harry, lo más probable es que sea un hechizo....

- Pero ... ¿Y mis recuerdos? –preguntó Melanie

- Si, eso –dijo caminando por la oficina- tengo la impresión que eso es algo diferente, como un efecto secundario...

- ¿Del hechizo? –preguntó ella de nuevo

- Muchas veces en la magia hacemos cosas que tienen un efecto diferente al esperado...

No pudo decir más.... hubo un ligero estallido en la chimenea, y si no fuera porque en esas semanas Melanie se había acostumbrado a las cosas extraordinarias que existían en el mundo mágico habría lanzado un grito....

En medio de las llamas de la chimenea estaba una cabeza.... era la cabeza de una joven, como de la edad de Melanie, su larga cabellera roja se veía más roja por el brillo del fuego, tenía unos rasgos que le resultaron algo familiares... pero en ese momento lo que más llamaba la atención era la desesperación en sus ojos, que se notaban hinchados y caían lágrimas....

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar....

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo acercándose a la chimenea

- Alguien ha entrado a la mansión, un grupo de tres o cuatro... mortífagos.... he intentado hablar a mi casa ... pero no hay nadie, no sabía que hacer....

- Ron y Hermione están viniendo para acá....

- Necesitamos ayuda... Draco está peleando en la sala, yo vine aquí...

- No te preocupes....voy para allá....

Dumbledore sacó del escritorio un saquito lleno de polvo...

- Debo ir –dijo Harry mirando a Melanie

- Voy contigo –le contestó ella con determinación

- No.... no es seguro para ti, mucho menos si son mortífagos...

- No puedo dejar que vayas solo... 

- Estaré bien.... –le aseguró él

La besó en la frente como des pedida, tomo un puñado del polvo y lo lanzó a las llamas, estas crecieron en la chimenea, en ese instante gritó "Mansión Malfoy" y desapareció...

Melanie no lo dudó ni un minuto, se acercó rápidamente a donde él había dejado el saquito, tomo un puñado y lo lanzó a la chimenea.... el director intentó detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde... gritando fuerte y claro su destino, Melanie desapareció por la chimenea....

**********************

Si hubiera sabido como era el viaje, tal vez no lo hubiera tomado.... aunque sentía que debía estar junto a Harry, no podía hacer ningún bien si llegaba mareada a su destino... estaba dando vueltas sin parar, mientras imágenes de infinitas chimeneas pasaban frente a ella.... cuando trató de parar solo consiguió golpearse y girar aún más y más rápido....

De pronto de detuvo, había caído dentro de un cuarto bastante cálido, bellamente decorado, era un estudio.... aunque feliz de seguir viva después de aquel recorrido y deseando admirar más aquella habitación, no podía olvidar a que había venido.... salió del cuarto hacia un pasillo, en el extremo derecho escuchó ruidos de peleas y gritos.... corrió lo más rápido que pudo (considerando que aún le daba vueltas la cabeza) al final del pasillo se encontró con una escalera... los ruidos provenían del piso de abajo....

Bajando las escaleras se llegaba a hall de entrada, que era enorme.... en ese momento Harry peleaba contra tres, mientras que, al fondo, un hombre joven luchaba contra otro mucho mayor... Melanie comprendió de quienes se trataba por su gran parecido (Draco y Lucius) casi junto a él, en el piso, estaba Ginny... tenía un fuerte golpe en la frente y estaba desmayada....

Era hora de intervenir...

Melanie bajó las escaleras, a pesar que Harry peleaba con gran agilidad, era una lucha desigual....... no podía detener los hechizos que lanzaban al mismo tiempo, pronto se vio superado y cayó al piso cuando un maleficio le dio por la espalda... Melanie no lo pudo soportar, concentró todas sus fuerzas y con facilidad levantó a los tres mortifagos del suelo y los lanzó varios metros en el aire hasta que se golpearon contra una pared...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó cuando llegó junto a Harry, que se estaba levantando lentamente.

- Sí.... pero te tendrías que haber quedado en Hogwarts –le reprochó.

- ¿Sí? –dijo ella irónicamente- No veo cómo....

No pudo continuar, los mortífagos estaban otra vez de pie y dispuestos a dar pelea.... Melanie utilizó todo lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento.... 

- Yo me encargo de estos –le murmuró a Harry.

Dos de los atacantes se habían levantado e iban directo contra ella, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer nada, con solo desearlo Melanie los hizo detener a mitad de camino, no podían mover ni un músculo, luego, con un simple movimiento de sus manos se levantaron con fuerza del piso, golpeándose contra el techo y al piso otra vez.....

- ¡Auch! –exclamó Melanie- se me pasó la mano...

- Tu control del brazalete ha mejorado mucho –dijo Harry mientras lanzaba un hechizo contra el mortífago que quedaba en pie, que se desmayó inmediatamente.

- Tengo un excelente profesor –le dijo ella sonriendo.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" 

Los dos voltearon, Lucius no estaba y Draco, malherido, estaba junto a Ginny....

- ¿Dónde se metió? –preguntó Harry

Miraron para todos lados de la sala..... nada.....

Se acercaron hasta Ginny y Draco para ayudarlos, Harry los colocó sobre unas camillas.

- Será mejor que los atienda la señora Pomfrey –le dijo a Melanie.

Pero ella no contestó, se había quedado, como si la hubieran petrificado.... sentía algo indefinible en su interior.... como si el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre sus hombros, tenía un horrible presentimiento..... sintió de pronto frío.... algo malo había sucedido... no sabía qué.

La respuesta llegó junto con una risa siniestra detrás de ella, Lucius Malfoy apareció llevando en una mano un báculo en una mano, que tenía símbolos Wissen, y una extraña piedra en la otra... una piedra casi igual a la que tenía el brazalete.... 

En la parte superior del báculo había una especie de rejilla cóncava de oro... antes que Harry pudiera atacarlo, Lucius colocó la piedra ahí... se produjo una luz muy fuerte que los deslumbró por unos segundos...

Siguió a la luz una especie de ráfaga que tiró a Harry y a las camillas (y mesas, floreros, etc.) 

Solo Lucius y Melanie quedaron de pie, ella no se podía mover, de pronto su cuerpo pesaba demasiado....  Lucius admiró el báculo, las letras en Wissen ahora brillaban al igual que la piedra (que ahora estaba atrapada en la rejilla)....

Con gran esfuerzo ella levantó su brazo, la piedra en el brazalete brillaba también, era como si sacara la energía de su cuerpo y se acumulara en el brazalete... Lucius debía estar sintiendo algo parecido, pudo ver sus piernas temblar, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse parado.

Pero no en vano él era un mago mayor y mejor preparado, no tardó en tomar el control... con un simple movimiento hizo sentir a Melanie como si en lugar de ropa llevara una armadura, otro movimiento, el doble de peso, uno más.... el triple..... ya no podía resistir más.... sus rodillas cedieron y terminó en el suelo....

Lucius caminó hasta ella, en su rostro podía leer la maldad y un poco de locura.... le apuntó con el báculo... 

Melanie lo miró directo a los ojos,  tenía que hacer algo o la iba a matar..... sin duda esa era su intención....

Pero algo lo detuvo.... el báculo dejo de brillar...

- Todavía no es el momento –le dijo, a pesar de todo, tranquilo... casi sonriendo- ya nos volveremos a encontrar.

Desapareció, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, junto a él lo hicieron también los mortífagos....

***********************

Hola, 

Demoré bastante, pero pude terminarlo ^____^ 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews:

Ralkm Diggory: Gracias por lo de genial, espero que este también te guste... lo del desmayo fue una mezcla de cosas (ya lo explicaré), en cuanto a Harry y Mel, creo que sí...si nada malo les pasa.

Mary-alexa: Ya se entenderá más del desmayo en el siguiente, como me he demorado te voy a dar una idea, tiene que ver con el báculo de Lucius.

Liza: Muy contenta ^_________^.... ¿Chismes? Sí, por supuesto.... me muero por saber que va a pasar en el siguiente libro.

Rakshah: Espero que también te alegre ver este capítulo... por fin salieron Draco y Ginny, pero no en las mejores circunstancias...

Marine: Si, por ahí va tiene que ver con el brazalete y con el báculo... ya lo sabrás en el próximo (espero no demorar).

Renato: ¿Fabuloso? Gracias, aunque no me lo parece, pero gracias... de los capítulos no estoy segura, puede ser uno o dos, pero no más.....

RVD: Si entiendo lo de estar ocupado, justamente por eso es que no he podido escribir yo tampoco.... espero que sigas leyendo.

Zaki-Kaiouh: Gracias por leer la historia, creo que vas a encontrar algunligero parecido (tal vez más que ligero) con el señor de los anillos en los siguientes capítulos (pero no puedo decir por qué ^__^) y lo de la pareja, si es obvio, pero hacer que la historia fuera Harry +Mel era mi idea desde el principio, supongo que por eso se notó desde que ellos se vieron.....

Phoenix.G. Fawkes: Bueno, si… ahora más creo... por los recuerdos de Melanie, por ejemplo que escribía Wissen, le enseñó magia... y la pelea con su hija y el hechizo a las dos.... la abuela sabía mucho más de lo que parece.... La verdad es que su magia a mejorado bastante, pero con lo que acaba de pasar...no creo que sea fácil derrotarlo.

Lawende: Gracias, me alegra que te guste, me pareció buena idea que Sirius sea profe de transformaciones (digo, ¿quién mejor que él?).

Jenny E: El brazalete llegó a su abuela por herencia de familia, por una parte y por..... bueno, eso no te lo puedo decir todavía.

Adriana: No precisamente ayuda lo que buscaba.... pero si que buscaba algo.... en cuanto a Draco, por lo menos demuestra que se preocupa por Ginny....y ahora se va a saber más de ellos....

snmh:  Me alegra que te guste la relación que están formando.... como me he demorado voy a contestar tu pregunta...las voces que escuchó (y los desmayos) tienen que ver con el báculo que traía Lucius....Y junto con este capítulo voy a publicar la magia interior, espero que lo leas también ^___^

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste el capítulo... y por favor review ^_____^ 


	11. El altar Wissen

Capítulo XI 

El altar Wissen

Se había formado un grupo bastante numeroso en la enfermería, a pesar de las protestas de la señora Pomfrey,  Melanie y Harry, que habían llegado con las camillas pronto fueron acompañados por el profesor Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione, que ya habían llegado.

Ron, contra todo pronóstico, estaba sentado junto a Ginny, sosteniendo su mano y en total silencio, parecía estar muy preocupado, Hermione estaba junto a él, mientras que Harry, Melanie y el director estaban a un costado conversando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –dijo Harry, hablando con Melanie- No entendiendo, apareció Lucius y luego la luz.... y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estabas a mi lado.

- No lo sé... –dijo Melanie- Lucius tenía algo, un báculo...

Al otro lado de la sala hubo un pequeño escándalo... Draco se despertó llamando a Ginny, lo cuál hizo enfurecer a Ron que casi lo hace desmayarse de nuevo... pero no alcanzó a golpearlo, porque Hermione lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

- ¿No ves que está preocupado?

Claro que Ron no quería verlo, pero al final tuvo que admitir que Draco estaba realmente preocupado por Ginny, a pesar de sus heridas se levantó de su cama y se sentó junto a ella acariciando su rostro y con mirada desesperada...

A pesar de toda la escena, la mayor preocupación de Melanie no estaba ahí, sino en Lucius... y en ese báculo que tenía una extraña conexión con el brazalete... era la misma piedra y inscripciones Wissen.....

La señora Pomfrey los revisó a todos, y luego dejó ir a Melanie y a Harry... además botó a Ron y a Hermione para que dejaran descansar a los heridos....

Harry acompañó a Melanie a su habitación, pero ella no dijo una palabra durante el recorrido y, aunque lo despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla, Harry supo que algo le pasaba, que estaba distinta....

Melanie cerró su puerta y se tiró en su cama.... algo había pasado, algo era distinto... las inscripciones del báculo....

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Las entendía!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡

Ahora todo estaba en su cabeza, todo había regresado, sus memorias, las enseñanzas de su abuela....

Se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta su escritorio, recogió el pergamino.... y comenzó a leerlo.

***********************

Hermione bajó a desayunar algo cansada... le había tomado media hora tranquilizar a Ron y hacerle entender que Draco amaba a su hermana, que vivían juntos y que él tenía tanto derecho como Ron de estar junto a ella....

Además que estaba herido y debía permanecer en la enfermería.....

Al final lo dejó refunfuñando solo (como era costumbre) y bajó sola....

Todos los alumnos bajaban y se sorprendían al verla... no era común tener visitas en el colegio, y mucho menos que estas se sentaran con los alumnos.... Le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta que su lugar era en la mesa de profesores y no en la de Gryffindor...

Sonrió al darse cuenta que a pesar de que los años habían pasado se seguía sintiendo identificada con su casa....

Por fin, ya en su sitio, se sirvió un par de panqueques y justo cuando acababa de ponerles la miel, la interrumpieron...

- Hermione, ¿Podrías ayudarme? –escuchó tras ella....era Melanie.

*********************

En el poco tiempo que se conocían, Melanie había aprendido mucho sobre Harry... sabía que él consideraba que Hermione la persona más inteligente del mundo...y ahora que ella no podía recurrir a Harry, lo más evidente era pedir ayuda a Hermione....

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –dijo Hermione, leyendo en la preocupación en el rostro de Melanie....

- Aquí no.... en la biblioteca  -dijo Melanie con voz temblorosa.

Hermione tuvo que dejar su desayuno intacto, salieron juntas del comedor rumbo a la biblioteca, no había nadie, excepto la señora Pince, cuando entraron, y como ella ya estaba acostumbrada a tener a Melanie a todas horas, no hizo ningún problema...

Melanie desapareció entre los estantes por un par de minutos y regresó cargando unos veinte libros, todos ellos de apariencia muy antigua, y bastante gruesos...

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Hermione

- Es el pergamino.... el pergamino....

Fue lo único que dijo, luego se puso a buscar desesperada, pasando las hojas de los libros...

- ¿El pergamino?

- Sí, el pergamino.... –explicó Melanie, nerviosa- ayer, ayer recordé todo, no es un pergamino Wissen...es una carta de mi abuela....

- ¿Una carta? –preguntó Hermione confundida- ¿Por qué te la dejaría escrita en Wissen?

- Porque es una carta peligrosa....-dijo Melanie con la vista fija en los libros- es una explicación sobre el brazalete.... 

Melanie recordaba todo ahora, después de haber encontrado a Yeto había descubierto la verdad sobre su abuela, que era una bruja... su abuela le había enseñado miles de cosas sobre el mundo mágico y desde los 8 años hasta los once la ayudó a preparar pociones y se divirtió escuchando todas sus historias sobre Hogwarts... además le enseño todo sobre su herencia Wissen y su deber como guardianes del brazalete....

Pero pasó algo que ninguna de las dos esperaba... cuando cumplió los once no recibió su carta, entonces su abuela se dio cuenta que ella no era lo suficientemente mágica como para asistir a colegio...y decidió borrarle la memoria...en realidad no borrarla sino guardarla, hasta que estuviese preparada para aceptarla.... preparada para usar el brazalete...

- Pero ella sabía que era peligroso, qué podía caer en malas manos... entonces me dejó esta carta...para evitar que esto pasara...

- Entonces ¿Sabes como quitártelo?

- No, no hay forma de quitarlo...la única solución es....destruirlo....

************************

Harry no vio a Melanie en le desayuno, ni en el almuerzo...empezaba a preocuparse, justo cuando se encontró con Ron que estaba buscando a Hermione.... entonces ¿Dónde podrá estar Hermione?

Respuesta: en la biblioteca

Por supuesto ahí estaban, juntas, ocultas tras un cerro de libros...

- ¿Qué hacen?

Melanie se levantó de su silla, e intentando poner su mejor sonrisa abrazó a Harry...

- Lo conseguimos...la solución... encontré la manera de sacarme el brazalete...

Hermione levantó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.... a pesar de todo Harry no parecía feliz...

- ¿Te lo sacarás?Pero entonces no podrás....

- Hacer magia... lo sé –dijo Melanie- pero tú viste lo que pasó en la mansión, no puedo hacer nada contra Lucius, con esa cosa es mucho más fuerte que yo, mira lo que pasó por su afán de encontrarlo, casi mata a Ginny...es peligroso...

- Tienes razón... pero...

- No te preocupes...pude vivir sin magia tantos años, no es problema... ¿O sí?

- No, no es problema –dijo él abrazándola

- Bien –dijo Melanie, manteniendo la sonrisa- ya descubrimos lo que hay que hacer... debemos realizar una ceremonia Wissen....

- Pero para eso debemos encontrar un altar Wissen –dijo Hermione

- ¿Pero no se supone que los Wissen vivieron hace más de mil años?-dijo Ron

- Ese es el problema –dijo Hermione

Se sentaron los cuatro y revisaron una vez más todos los libros... pero no encontraron nada...

- Creo que mejor vamos a cenar y luego seguimos –sugirió Melanie, ya que ellas no habían ni siquiera desayunado...

- Está bien –dijo Ron- voy a ver como está Ginny y luego bajo...

- Yo voy a hablar con Dumbledore.... nos vemos abajo...-dijo Harry despidiéndose de Melanie

Cuando los dos se fueron, Hermione se le acercó.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste? 

- Porque conozco a Harry, sé que él intentará evitarlo....

- ¿No lo harás verdad? ¿No hasta que encontremos otra forma?

- No lo entiendes... el brazalete y el báculo están unidos... yo sé cuando Lucius lo usa y él sabe cuando lo hago yo... si no lo destruyo volverá a ocurrir lo de los desmayos hasta que él consiga alejarme de Hogwarts... si lo hace, simplemente me matará y lo conseguirá...

- Pero Melanie, tú estás unida al brazalete.... si lo destruyes....

- ¿Moriré? Si Lucius lo hace también, pero de esta forma no morirá nadie más.....

- Mejor esperemos, debe haber otra manera... estoy segura... nada perdemos con buscarla...

***************

Hola ^____________^

Sé que me he demorado un montón, sé que muy pocas personas (solo yo de hecho) han de acordarse qué paso en el capítulo anterior.... pero debía publicarlo...por si hay alguien por ahí que aún se acuerde de esta historia (si es así mis agradecimientos)

Y desee conocer en que termina...... eso pasará en el siguiente capítulo que es el final......

¿Morirá Melanie? Aún no lo decido...pero eso sí, el final lo publico esta misma semana, aunque tenga que faltar a clases por escribirlo.....

Muchas gracias a:

Liza: Me muero por leer el quinto libro... muy buenos los rumores, hay algunos que me interesa mucho que pasen ^___^

Lawen de Black: Realmente me demoré en continuar, espero que lo leas... y que haya resuelto alguna duda....^___^

Rakshah: Creo que compartimos muchos gustos (G/D por ejemplo) mantengo mis dedos cruzados para que ese sea el camino de Alas en la oscuridad (puede ser? Plisssssss) que por cierto está muy interesante...^___^

Mary-alexa: Oye, qué tienen de malo los misterios? Va...oye ya es hora que tú escribas, sabes..^___^

Marine: Demoré? Esta bien , esta bien.... oye y lo que sigue de No me olvides? No demores plis... o al menos no como yo....^___^

Renato:  Lo está intentando arreglr...aunque no sé si eso es lo mejor para ella ^___^

RVD: Lo descifró ^___^

Jenny E: Me alegran que te gusten las dos, pronto un nuevo capi de la magia interior.

Eso es todo por ahora, hasta un par de días más...... lo prometo....

^_____^


	12. Estudiando Wissen

Capítulo XII 

Estudiando Wissen

A pesar de buscar durante largo rato después de cenar, no encontraron nada... ni una simple pista sobre dónde podía realizarse la ceremonia...

- ¿Pero que dice exactamente la carta? –preguntó Harry, que se estaba quedando dormido.

Melanie sacó el pergamino una vez más, lo había leído por lo menos veinte veces, y a pesar de entender casi todo lo que decía algunas cosas no tenían el menor sentido.

- Dice que para sacar el brazalete debemos utilizar un_ Stockone_, y realizar la ceremonia en un altar Wissen, de acuerdo con la tradición... es decir a con la salida de la luna....y nada más

- ¿Pero que es un _Stockone_? –preguntó Ron

- Ni idea....

A pesar de leer Wissen, para Melanie esa palabra no tenía traducción, era un nombre propio... pero de qué no tenía ni idea.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar, no vamos a poder encontrar nada medio dormidos –dijo Hermione.

Era cierto, ya todo el colegio estaba durmiendo, incluida la señora Pince que contra todo pronóstico los dejó encargados de cerrar la biblioteca, tenían los ojos cansados y a esas alturas estaban por quedarse dormidos sobre la mesa.

Se levantaron y guardaron los libros, Melanie cerró la biblioteca y se separaron... Hermione y Ron subieron haci su dormitorio, mientras Harry se ofreció a acompañar a Melanie, quería hablar un rato...a solas...

- Es increíble todo lo que a pasado en un par de días –dijo Melanie refiriendose a el ataque a Ginny y Draco y el recordar el Wissen.

- Sí... –estaban por llegar al cuarto de ella, pero aún no podía hablarle de lo más importante...

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella como leyendo sus pensamientos.

- Sí... con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, sobre nosotros...

Melanie sonrió nerviosa, realmente no habían hablado sobre nada....

- Bueno...-dijo ella- tú sabes...yo...nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, eres valiente y te preocupas por los demás y... 

- Tú también –dijo él- corriste un gran riesgo, pero aún así defendiste a Draco y a Ginny a pesar de no conocerlos... pero no es solo eso, yo siento que... me estoy enamorando de ti...

Otra sonrisa iluminó su rostro, "Es cierto" pensó, nunca había sentido algo parecido, con solo conocerlo pocos días, sus sentimientos por él habían crecido de manera incontrolable... ella también se estaba enamorando...

Pero, qué pasaría mañana, qué pasaría cuando encontrara la forma de destruír el brazalete....moriría y lo dejaría, ¿Valía la pena hacer sufrir a alguien que ella realmente quería?

Harry, ante el largo silencio, se había puesto nervioso,esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por él, pero al parecer se había equivocado....

Ella lo pensó un rato más para dar su respuesta...

- Yo también te quiero...pero no de esa forma....

No recordaba ningún momento de su vida en que le hubiera dolido tanto decir una mentira....

Él se había quedado en silencio, luego sonrío y murmuró algo parecido a "Entiendo", ella lo besó en la mejilla, segurísima que él no lo entendía y le dijo buenas noches antes de netrar a su cuarto prácticamente corriendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella sin dedicarle una segunda mirada...

Una vez sola se echó sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida, y pensó en las consecuencias que su desición tenía ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a morir?...

Si era necesario...sí, era preferible sacrificar una vida que muchas......

Sintió un dolor en le pecho por lo que acababa de hacer, una mezcla de sentimientos la abrumó, tristeza, angustia y miedo.... pero poco a poco los superó, tomando una desición, tendría que arreglar algunas cosas antes de destruir el brazalete.

*************************

A la mañana siguiente mandó una larga carta a su madre, intentando arreglar todas las peleas que habían tenido en su vida, no sabía si encontrarían el altar y todo eso, pero si llegaba la hora, tendría un peso menos en su conciencia.

Ató la carta a una lechuza del colegio pensando en como su madre reaccionaría a semejante cosa... y luego bajó a desayunar, aunque realmente no tenía hambre... ni ganas...

Tal como ella esperaba, su encuentro con Harry fue bastante incomodo, a pesar de que hablaron casi normalmente en la mesa, la tensión entre ellos se podía sentir y de hecho lo hicieron todos los presentes, al final del desyuno Sirius intentó hablarle, pero ella se escapó lo más rápido posible, también lo había llegado a estimar muchisímo, ya que era como un padre para Harry, y no quería darle explicaciones, ni decirle mentiras....

Salió rumbo a la biblioteca, donde ya estaba Hermione, casi escondida tras un mar de papeles... al verla entrar se levantó, tenía cara de quién está por decir algo importante...

- Tengo buenas y malas noticias.....

- ¿Cuáles?

- La buena es que ya descubrí que es un _Stockone_

- Genial... y cual es la mala...

- Que es el bacúlo de Lucius...

*************************

- .....Y me pregunté para que lo querría, hablé con Malfoy y me dejó ir a su mansión para buscar estos pergaminos, Lucius es un tocado en lo que se refiere a artefactos Wissen, siempre los  ha coleccionado, aunque son considerados artes oscuras... 

Melanie escuchaba la historia de Hermione, y mientras se admiraba de lo concienzuda que era para su búsqueda, y de lo temprano que se había despertado, miraba los pergaminos...

Todos estaban escritos en Wissen y tenían toda clase de información...

- Dios –murmuró Melanie

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira esto –dijo mostrándole uno de los pergaminos, tenía una serie de letras Wissen y abajo su equivalente en inglés.

- ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido?

- No sé, pero esto explica muchas cosas, están casi todas las letras.... ha logrado traducir muchos de estos pergaminos... –añadió Melanie muy sorprendida

Siguió examinando... encontró uno sumamente interesante...

- Escucha esto...-dijo leyendolo para Hermione-  "El _Wissemin_ es un artefacto de gran poder, solo debe ser llevado por alguien de gran altura moral que lo utilice para el bien de la sociedad"

- ¿Se refiere al brazalete? 

- Sí  -dijo mostrándole el brazalete- eso es lo que dice en estos símbolos... _Wissemin_...

- ¿Qué más dice el pergamino?

- "Se organizaron las pruebas, buscando al elegido y futuro _Anayoc_, pero para resguardar el Wissemin y asegurarse que no caiga en manos equivocadas se crearon cuatro _Stockone_, que sirven para controlar el poder del Wissemin y probar el valor de los candidatos"

- Eso significa que el que tiene Lucius no es el único....- dijo Hermione con esperanza

- Sí, pero es el único que sabemos dónde esta....- aclaró Melanie

- Entonces los _Stockone_ fueron creados para controlar al brazalete....

- Además dan poder a quién los usa... suficiente para enfrentarse a quien se ponga el brazalete...

- ¿Qué clase de poder?

- Magia avanzada.....-dijo Melanie casi sin  prestar atención, siguió leyendo- pero solo funcionan cuando hay un _Anayoc_

- Osea cuando alguien se a puesto el brazalete

- "Estos poderes no son ilimitados como los del Wissemin, sino que se reducen a la defenza y el ataque e incluyen el poder de la dispersión"... ¿Qué?

- Es por eso que desaparecen de esa forma, como si se los tragara la tierra.....es el poder del bacúlo... –al ver que Melanie no entendía nada, explicó- la disperción es diferente a la desapararición, en la desaparición llegas a estar en otro lado casi inmediatamente, tienes que pasar de un lugar a otro... en cambio con la disperción viajas como energía....

- ¿Cómo en Viaje a las estrellas? –preguntó recordando haber visto la serie cuando salía con Alan

- Sí, algo así –dijo Hermione, que no en vano era hija de muggles.

- Pero no entiendo... cuando yo me puse el brazalete el bacúlo de Lucius seguía en la mansión... ¿Cómo pudo darle poder como para dispersarse?

- Parece que hay otro bacúlo que sobrevivió al paso del tiempo....

***************************************************************************

Hola ^________________^

Sí, dije que lo terminaba, pero unas amigas me han convencido de explicar bien las cosas y no acabarla a la loca... y bueno, así debe ser... espero no aburrirlos más, pero no me culpen, culpenlas a ellas ^____^

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, realmente no esperaba que nadie se acordara considerando todo lo que me demoré...

Phoenix.G.Fawkes: Expliqué algo, espero… una de mis más grandes preocupaciones es que no tenga sentido... en mi cabeza lo tiene, pero escrito? No sé.... espero que sí ^____^

Liza: Espero que todo haya salido muy bien con tus exámenes... lo que si, ahora vas a tener vacaciones... yo tengo clases corridas hasta Abril ;___; 

Lawen de Black: ¿Te acordabas? A eso yo llamo buena memoria ^____^

Marine: De hecho sigo mal, como te habrás dado cuenta no he podido entrar a internet....

Mary-alexa: Primero que quieres el final y cuando lo voy a mandar me dices que explique más (¿?) no entiendo... no te preocupes que me voy a apurar...

Renato: ¿Qué pasará?.... no estoy segura..... tendrás que esperar el siguiente...

Polgara: Lo entiendo... voy a escribir lo más rápido posible ^____^

Bueno,  espero sus opiniones ^____^


	13. Wissemin

Capítulo XIII 

Wissemin

- Entonces hay alguien más por ahí llevando una de esas cosas –dijo Ron, no muy contento, con su acostumbrada forma de hablar.

Era cierto, había otro _Stockone_ en algún lado, lo cual representaba doble problema... Melanie era incapaz de enfrentarse con un mago que estuviera usando el báculo (ya se lo había demostrado Lucius) y además la persona que lo estaba usando había liberado a Lucius de prisión...

- ¿Pero quién? –se preguntó Harry

Melanie lo veía de reojo, no dudaba en ayudarla a pesar de lo raro que resultaba estar juntos, él era la mejor persona que había conocido, sin duda alguna... se sentía como una idiota tratándolo de esa manera....

- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que vieron a los mortífagos dispersarse? –preguntó Hermione

- En el tren –dijeron Harry y Melanie al unísono

- Entonces la persona que tiene el báculo se enteró que Melanie se había puesto el brazalete en ese lapso de tiempo... entre el callejón Diagon y el expreso de Hogwarts.

Intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado en esas horas.... lo cual era bastante fácil considerando que fueron los hechos más extraordinarios de toda su vida.... ¿Quién podía tener el báculo?

...

...

...

Una voz se le vino a la mente.... una voz pegajosa que pronto asoció con un hombre un encorvado de cabello grasiento...

- Ese hombre, del callejón... reconoció de inmediato el brazalete.... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?....ah, sí... Borgin

Harry la miró sorprendido

- ¿Crees qué él tenga el báculo?

- No sé, pero sí que sabía que era el brazalete, él envió a los mortífagos a quitármelo

- Tal vez sepa algo sobre el _Stockone_ –dijo Hermione

- Tenemos que averiguarlo –agregó Ron mientras se levantaba.

Harry y Melanie también lo hicieron, casi al mismo tiempo, pero él la miró sorprendido 

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- A buscar el _Stockone_....

- No... tú te quedas... es muy peligroso que salgas de Hogwarts...

- Iremos Harry y yo –explicó Ron mirando a Hermione- ustedes intenten averiguar sobre el altar.

Salieron de la biblioteca, en busca de un medio para llegar al callejón Knockturn, Melanie y Hermione se miraron preocupadas.... pero no había forma de ir con ellos, al menos Melanie estaba segura que jamás lo lograría... tal vez era mejor dedicarse a buscar el altar...

- Lo tengo –gritó Hermione, mientras se levantaba y corría a otro lugar de la biblioteca, como poseída por algún tipo de espíritu de los libros...

¿Qué tenía? Melanie no sabía pero se había quedado completamente sola y sin nada que hacer.

*************************

Era de noche, pero veía claramente, miles de antorchas flotaban en el cielo, estaba en medio de un círculo mágico, que le resultaba bastante familiar, alrededor se encontraban una multitud de magos todos vestidos con hermosas túnicas plateadas que brillaban con la luz de las antorchas, todos parecían escuchar atentamente, con el aire de respeto que se tiene en un templo.....

Justo delante de ella una mujer recitaba un largo encantamiento, era un lenguaje antiguo, más antiguo que el Wissen.... parecía que no tendría fin...era como escuchar la historia del origen del mundo, contada por cada piedra, cada planta, cada animal...era una canción, un murmullo, pero para ella tenía lógica, sentía cada una de las palabras y aunque no las entendía cada célula de su cuerpo respondía  a su llamado... ya que hablaba sobre el poder de la tierra.... el poder del brazalete Wissen....

El Wissemin

La mujer se detuvo de pronto, ahora la vio por primera vez, también le resultaba conocida.... era la única que no vestía de plateado... traía una larga túnica color rubí, y llevaba en la cabeza una corona que traía como piedra principal una muy semejante a la del brazalete....

Tenía un porte de grandeza, nadie se atrevía a mirarla, todos agachaban la cabeza a su paso.... mientras se acercaba a ella....

La miró, como si mirara a un bebé recién nacido, con ternura y afecto.... y la besó en la frente... ahora todos parecían atentos a ella, sabía que debía decir algo...

Pero no tenía la menor idea.... todos la miraban, pero ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué podría decir que fuera lo suficientemente importante? 

Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero en lugar de disculpas empezó a cantar, ahora ella recitaba el encantamiento, en el mismo idioma antiguo, pero sabía lo que decía.... hablaba de la historia de su pueblo, qué había pasado con ellos después de la destrucción, cómo se habían dispersado y ahora ya solo quedaba ella...

Los ojos de la otra mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras ella explicaba su decisión de destruir el brazalete y con el, la última manifestación del gran poder Wissen....

Para su sorpresa, no hubo enojo ni una reacción furiosa cuando terminó su canto... la otra mujer simplemente se acercó y le susurró en Wissen:

- Debes cumplir con tu estrella...

Luego le sonrió y tocó la piedra del brazalete....

Melanie abrió los ojos de golpe (se había quedado dormida en la mesa) Hermione la mecía para que despertara y parecía estar muy nerviosa:

- Lo encontré....encontré el altar....

- Lo sé –dijo Melanie, aún confundida por el extraño sueño- es Stonehenge

*************************

- ¿Pero cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Hermione con la mezcla de confusión y enojo de quién se había demorado tantos días en encontrarlo.

- Te digo –explicó Melanie por quinta vez- que lo vi en mi sueño....

- ¿Viste Stonehenge?

- Sí y no... es decir no como ahora...pero sí como era en la época Wissen.... en mi sueño estaba en medio de una multitud y una sacerdotisa Wissen estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia...ese es el altar....

- Sí, lo sé.... analicé todos los datos que tenemos y lo más probable es que el origen de Stonehenge sea Wissen, pero...

- Lo es... estoy segura, sé lo que vi... y no fue un sueño común.... 

Aunque ahora todo estaba borroso, sabía que ese sueño había sido algo más que un sueño.... aunque no podía definir exactamente qué... pero sentía como si hubiera estado ahí... pero no se había movido de la biblioteca....

- Solo falta determinar la posición exacta de la luna –dijo Hermione, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo

- Y el báculo.... 

¿Dónde estaría Harry? ¿Lo habría encontrado? ¿Estaría bien?

Empezaron a descifrar el ciclo lunar y etapas de la luna según los Wissen, pero su mente no se podía concentrar.....

***************************

Era ya de casi de mañana cuando regresaron Harry y Ron, bastante magullados y maltratados se notaba que encontrar a Borgin no había sido tarea fácil.

- Lo tenemos 

Colocaron sobre la mesa una manta, la desenrollaron con cuidado sobre las montañas de papeles que las chicas estaban investigando, dentro estaba un báculo idéntico al de Lucius.... bueno casi idéntico..... 

- Nos costó, tuvimos que derrotar a diez mortífagos antes de poder encontrar a Borgin, Malfoy lo tenía bien protegido, pero igual.... además conseguir que nos mostrara dónde estaba escondido fue peor, tuvimos que usar Veritaserum...

- Ehhhhhh –intentó hablar Melanie pero la interrumpieron...

- ¿Veritaserum? –era Hermione 

- Sí..... siempre lo llevamos en las redadas del ministerio...

- Chicos... –intentó Melanie de nuevo

- ¿Pero de dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó Hermione

- Ron mandó a llamar a unos amigos suyos cuando nos dimos cuenta que estaba prácticamente en una fortaleza....

- ¡Hey! –gritó Melanie, todos la miraron- falta algo... la joya

Al ver que todos la miraban, les mostró el brazalete...

- ¡La joya! –repitió, mostrando el brazalete y la parte superior del báculo.....

No se podía realizar la ceremonia sin la joya......

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

***************************************************************************

Hola ^____________^

Vaya que me demoro, yo esperaba que este capítulo fuera el último, pero aún falta... muchas gracias por seguir leyendo....

Gracias por sus reviews:

Ralkm Diggory: No son sin sentido, sirven de apoyo moral para mi alicaído ánimo (pero esa es una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaga historia) así que sigue no más ^____^

Liza: Pues felicitaciones ^____^, siento no haber mandado el capítulo antes, y créeme que ni yo me acuerdo lo que escrito (tengo que releer y releer) así que te entiendo.

Marine: Amiguis, he hecho lo que he podido, de todas formas gracias.....

Lalwen de Black: Sí, son cuatro… pero como tienen miles de años perdidos no son fáciles de encontrar (por lo menos completos)...^____^

Polgara: No es mala, lo que pasa es que no es muy lista y cree que eso es lo mejor ^____^

Rakshah: Claro que leí el capi, y desde aquí mi llamado para que pongas otro capi G/D ^____^

Yadhwiga: Me alegra que te guste, siento muchísimo haber demorado... espero que encuentres este capi ^____^

Adriana: Hola!!!! Yo pensé que ya te habías perdido el capi...como me demoro tanto en subir otro, espero demorar menos con el que sigue.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, voy a intentar demorar menos ^____^


End file.
